


Amor eterno, guerra de por medio.

by CarolinaThiell



Category: British Actor RPF, Irish Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 21,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaThiell/pseuds/CarolinaThiell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando el amor surge en tiempos de guerra, ¿qué sucederá? <br/>Cuando las lealtades se ponen en duda, ¿qué camino debemos tomar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Capítulo Nº 1: _ **

 

   Las tropas seguían sin retirarse de los países nórdicos; había bombardeos frecuentes, tiroteos diarios y disputas en los bares si algún soldado inglés entraba para beber.

   Todo comenzó cuando le estábamos festejando el cumpleaños a mi hermano, Alexandr, en uno de los bares más conocidos de nuestro pueblo. Vimos como un grupo de 10 soldados ingleses, armados con sus Colt M4A1 Carbine, entraban y agrupaban varias mesas para poder sentarse juntos.

   El local quedó en silencio; los amigos de Alexandr, Dmitri y Grigori, se los quedaron mirando con gran resentimiento, mientras que Lena, Nina y yo nos acercábamos más a los muchachos.

   Dos soldados extranjeros se acercaron a la barra y pidieron las bebidas para todos pero solo uno de ellos me llamó la atención. Era mucho más alto que yo, alrededor de 1.83, tenía su pelo castaño bien corto y unos ojos verdes azulados que llamaban mucho la atención. Su cuerpo estaba muy trabajado y eso se le notaba.

   Al darse cuenta que lo estaba observando, clavó su mirada en mí y yo le dediqué una hermosa sonrisa; no tenía por qué hacerse la idea de que todos éramos amargados en los tiempos más difíciles.

-“Nikita, ni se te ocurra” –me susurró Alexandr al ver mis intenciones.

   Volví mi cabeza rápidamente, haciendo que mi larga cabellera pelirroja creara una oleada de viento. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-“¿Lena? ¿Sos vos?” –todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia la muchacha de melena negra y ondulada.

   La joven miró al soldado que le había hablado y soltó una expresión de sorpresa.

-“Michael, que sorpresa verte acá” –se levantó de su asiento y lo abrazó-. “Nikita, te presento a Michael, quién me alojó Londres cuando yo estuve allá. Michael, ella es Nikita, lo prometido es deuda”.

-“Hola, encantada” – le dije, dándole un par de besos en las mejillas mientras mi hermano miraba con una mezcla de miedo y de enojo.

-“Es un placer, ya tenía ganas de conocerte, Lena no para de hablar de vos”.

-“¿En serio?” –le pregunté mientras le daba a mi amiga una mirada asesina.

-“Bueno, nosotros nos vamos a bailar, ustedes... ¿por qué no toman algo juntos y se conocen mejor? Seguro que van a terminar llevándose de maravilla” –dijo mi amiga, tomando de la mano a Nina y empujando a los muchachos para que se fueran.

   El compañero de Michael le lanzó una sonrisa significativa y se llevó los tragos. Y ahí estaba, intentando armarme pareja con el primero que a ella le parecía, y encima sin avisarme de nada. ¡Era una embustera! Miré a Michael y él me miró a mí, sonreímos algo incómodos; me di cuenta de que él estaba en la misma situación que yo: le habían hecho otra trampa.

-“Esto... bueno...” -empecé yo sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-“Bueno... acá estamos...” –se rio él.

-“Sí”.

   Los dos mirábamos para todos lados como buscando una salida de emergencia, hasta que él se puso en frente mío y me preguntó:

-“¿Quieres tomar algo?”

-“Si, claro”.

   Michael se dio vuelta y, mientras pedía los tragos, Nina se acercó a mí.

-“Niki, ¿me acompañas a buscar a Vladimir? Me acaba de llamar pero no sé dónde está”.

-“Esto... Nina, es que... estoy acompañada” –dije con una sonrisa señalando a Michael.

-“Ah, bueno... ¿Ya te enganchó a otro Lena? Bueno, espero que este sea algo mejor que los anteriores... aunque sea de otro país” –dijo con una sinceridad hiriente.

-“¡Nina!” -le reprendí, dándome cuenta de que Michael estaba al lado y lo estaba escuchando.

-“Lo que dije, me voy a buscar a mi novio” –contestó ella dándome un beso en la mejilla.

   Agarré la bebida que me había ofrecido Michael y con él salí a la calle para poder hablar más tranquilamente.

-“Así que no es la primera vez que te hacen una trampa así, ¿eh?” -me preguntó divertido.

-“Perdónala, ella es así de inoportuna” –dije con cierta ironía.

-“Es sincera”.

-“Si, pero... no sé, yo tampoco me lo tomo de esa forma, me gusta conocer gente nueva y Lena, bueno... es más extrovertida que yo”.

-“Claro, me alegro por la parte que me toca” –se rio.

   Lo observé detenidamente mientras miraba las vistas de la casa apoyado en la pared: era divertido y muy simpático. Si, verdaderamente, Lena había mejorado con las elecciones.


	2. Capítulo Nº 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengan en cuenta que esta es una obra original, la trama y los personajes originales son de mi exclusiva propiedad.
> 
> Este trabajo es completamente ficticio en todos los sentidos y formas. La escritura es mi hobby. Yo, personalmente, no conozco ninguna de las personas de las que he escrito sobre esta historia. Todas las personalidades representadas son meramente un producto de mi imaginación. La historia en sí está inspirado en diversas entrevistas y artículos escritos que Michael y Orlando han hecho en los últimos años. Me tomé ciertas libertades con los plazos que se alteran y algunas relaciones entre los personajes para encajar la trama.

**_ Capítulo Nº 2: _ **

 

                -“Sí, mamá, estoy bien. En el trabajo me va muy bien. Y no, no me hacen trabajar demasiado...”

   Salvo cuando estaba de guardia veinticuatro horas al día para intentar salvar a más de un paciente. Pero ese era uno de los muchos secretos que no le contaba a mi familia; excepto a Alexandr, que ya sabía a la perfección como era el trabajo.

   Cerré los ojos y me acurruqué en el extremo del sillón. Quería mucho a mi madre, pero, en aquel momento, no estaba de humor para ese tipo de conversaciones. Últimamente, mi madre se había puesto la misión de ayudarme a encontrar un buen hombre para que, siguiendo el ejemplo de las hijas de sus amigas, pudiera dedicarme a la labor de darle nietos.

                -“Si, mamá, sé que se acerca mi cumpleaños. Si consigo escaparme unos cuantos días te lo hago saber”.

   Me faltaban dos años para cumplir los treinta, y me sentía orgullosa de todo lo que había conseguido hasta ese momento. ¡Ojalá mis padres también compartieran ese orgullo! Como era lógico, ellos me querían, pero nunca habían sabido que hacer con una hija cuyo coeficiente intelectual superaba las estadísticas y cuyos intereses eran la ciencia y la medicina, en lugar de los bailes y las reuniones de ex alumnos, como les ocurría a las otras chicas de nuestra pequeña ciudad.

   Los años de secundaria habían sido una real pesadilla, hasta que, un día, a la edad de quince años, recibí, de forma misteriosa, una carta de un grupo que se autodenominaba LOS TUTORES en la que me ofrecían una beca completa para iniciar mis estudios universitarios. La repercusión de la carta trajo lágrimas y discusiones al seno de la familia, pero yo empaqué mis cosas y tomé el primer vuelo hacia Oslo. Y, salvo por unas visitas ocasionales a la casa de mis padres, nunca había vuelto la vista atrás.

   LOS TUTORES me habían salvado de una vida que mus padres habían planificado para mí; una visa en la que, yo en particular, no encajaba. Amaba a mi familia y mi ciudad de origen. Ellos eran encantadores. Era yo la que no encajaba.

   De repente, me di cuenta de que me había perdido una parte de la conversación.

 -“¿Qué decías, mamá?”

 -“Te decía que le encantaría enseñarte todo. ¡Pasó tanto tiempo desde que vivías acá! Estoy segura de que te gustaría que alguien te enseñe todos los cambios que se produjeron en este tiempo”.

   Se me encogió el estómago.

                -“¿A quién le encantaría enseñármelos?”

 -“¡Por Dios, Nikita; la verdad es que no escuchas a menos que la conversación trate sobre alguna enfermedad!” –un sufrido suspiro llegó claramente a mis oídos a través de la línea telefónica-. “¡Perdón, no lo dije en serio! Es sólo que... quiero que seas feliz”.

   Claro que quería que fuera feliz, según sus propias ideas de lo que era la felicidad, no la mía.

 -“¿Quién me va a enseñar los cambios, mamá?”

 -“Dagmar, el nuevo socio de tu padre. ¿A quién creías que me refería?”

   Mis padres, a veces, se olvidaban que tenía una excelente memoria para los detalles.

 -“¿Te referís al mismo Dagmar que tiene una ex esposa, una panza enorme y ni un solo pelo en la cabeza?”

 -“Bueno, sí, aunque no deberías juzgar a una persona sólo por su aspecto. Sé que tuvo algunos problemas, pero todo esto ya forma parte del pasado. Ahora Dagmar está buscando a una buena esposa con quien sentar cabeza”.

-“Le deseo a Dagmar lo mejor, mamá, pero esa buena esposa no voy a ser yo. Para empezar, él necesita vivir cera de donde está trabajando, y el mío esta acá”.

   La voz de mi madre se animó.

 -“Exacto, Nikita; como ya te conté, la ciudad está creciendo muy rápido. El otro día estuve hablando con el doctor Morten y me contó que tiene más pacientes de los que puede atender. Sé que le encantaría que lo ayudaras, aunque sólo fuera a tiempo parcial. Ya sabes, por si te casas y todo eso”.

   No quería herir a mi madre, pero tampoco podía dejar que creyera que, para mí, el trabajo era sólo un medio para ganarme la vida, en lugar de una parte integrante de mi vida.

 -“Mamá, disculpa si te molesta lo que voy a decir, pero no voy a volver a casa. El trabajo que hago acá es demasiado importante” – la vida de otras personas dependían de mi formación y de mi presencia personal-. “Además, no soy internista como el doctor Morten. Yo me dedico a la investigación y, para realizar mi trabajo necesito una instalación especializada. Por si no lo sabías, estamos en plena guerra con Inglaterra y los soldados necesitan a alguien que los cure”.

   Sabía que mi madre no aceptaba una derrota; como mucho, se retiraba para recobrar fuerzas.

 -“Bueno, ya vamos a hablar de esto cuando vengas; avísame cuando puedas venir a vernos”.

 -“Sí, lo voy a hacer. Decidle a papá y al resto que los quiero a todos”.

   La voz de mi madre se suavizó.

 -“Lo sabemos, querida. Nosotros también te queremos. ¡Mira la hora que es! Va a ser mejor que me vaya a preparar la cena. ¡Cuídate!”

   Colgué el auricular y me pregunté qué pensaría mi familia de Michael; ellos respetaban a los militares.

   Durante unos segundos, visualicé como sería llevar a Michael a la casa de mis padres para que conociera a mi familia. No podía imaginármelo un sábado a la tarde mirando un partido de fútbol con mi padre y mi hermano.

   Entonces sonó el teléfono de mi trabajo.

   Mi corazón me dio un salto, ya que sabía que esto podía significar una sola cosa: en algún lugar, los soldados estaban luchando y siendo heridos.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Capítulo Nº 3: _ **

 

   Todos los integrantes del Departamento de Investigaciones estaban en estado de alerta esperando la llegada de las bajas. Había repuesto mis provisiones, mi camilla de acero inoxidable acababa de ser desinfectada y había comprobado el estado de mis instrumentos.

   De pronto se disparó la sirena estridente de una alarma y unas luces empezaron a centellear. Cerré un expediente que estaba mirando automáticamente. Los componentes minuciosamente seleccionados de mi equipo de  enfermeros y técnicos entraron y ocuparon sus lugares.

   Cuando las puertas se abrieron, una sensación agobiadora se apodero de mí; me puse los guantes quirúrgicos y ocupé mi lugar en la cabecera de la mesa de operaciones.

 -“Muy bien, chicos; pongámoslo acá y después veremos a lo que nos enfrentamos” –la experiencia me había demostrado que, si reaccionaba con calma ante las terribles heridas que todos solíamos ver, mi equipo reaccionaba de la misma forma-. “A la cuenta de tres: ¡Una..., dos..., tres!”

   Todos resoplaron por el esfuerzo que había supuesto trasladar al herido desde la camilla móvil hasta la mesa de operaciones. Alguien me paso el informe inicial; leí los datos preliminares mientras el resto del equipo conectaba al paciente a los monitores y le retiraba las vendas provisionales empapadas en sangre. Me vi reconfortada al descubrir que el paciente seguía sangrando, ya que el corazón tenía que latir para que esto ocurriera.

   De entrada, no estaba muerto. Al menos, no todavía.

 -“Aplíquenle una intravenosa y después vamos a hacer las suturas necesarias”.

 -“¿De quién se trata?”

   El doctor Otto apareció atrás mío. Le leí el nombre y sentí un escalofrío.

 -“Es Sigurd Yngvar, colóquenle las ataduras”.

-“¿Alguien sabe qué pasó?”

   El doctor Otto se había colocado al otro extremo de la mesa de operaciones. Si trabajábamos conjuntamente, suturaríamos las heridas en menos tiempo y el proceso de curación empezaría mucho más rápido.

   Levantó la mirada del profundo corte que estaba cociendo.

 -“La situación está mal. Muy mal quizá”.

 -“¿Y la defensa?”

 -“El informe preliminar que recibí indica que la están pudiendo contener, de modo que el ejército enemigo está entrando de a grupos reducidos. De todas formas, mientras los nuestros les estaban dando una buena batida y se estaban asegurando de que nadie se colara, hubo una brecha sin protección”.

 -“¿A cuántos perdimos?”

 -“A tantos que vamos a tener problemas para alojarlos a todos” –la preocupación que reflejaban los ojos del doctor Otto me produjo un escalofrío-. “Tuve que darle de alta a Orlando para que se ocupe mientras llegan los refuerzos de otros sectores. De todas formas, le advertí al Coronel Ulrik que Orlando no está en plena forma. Si la espalda le falla mientras está luchando, se arriesga a perderlo para siempre” –resultaba difícil dar muerte definitiva a uno de nuestros soldados por su gran agilidad y habilidad, pero podían lograrlo si lo atacaban en grupo. –“De todos modos no fue el Coronel Ulrik quien me pidió que lo dejara ir, sino él mismo. Si no le hubiera firmado el alta, se hubiera ido de todos modos. Yo sólo hice que lo inevitable fuese más fácil para todos hasta que los refuerzos lleguen dentro de un rato”.

   Las puertas volvieron a abrirse debido a un grupo de guardias que pasaba por el pasillo transportando un par de pesadas camillas. Las cintas y cadenas tintineaban a cada paso que daban. Los pacientes que ocuparían esas camillas no tardarían en llegar y yo me preparé para la maratón.

   En cuanto a Orlando, lo único que podía hacer era rezar por él.


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Capítulo Nº 4: _ **

 

   Me dolía la espalda y, si alguien no llegaba lo antes posible para relevarme, no respondía de mis acciones. Dos de mis pacientes se habían ido voluntariamente por heridas leves y ahora sólo tenía que ocuparme de uno, pero éste era más de lo que podía soportar.

-“Suélteme, doctora”.

   Simulé no escucharlo, como venía haciéndolo durante las últimas doce horas, y me concentré en rellenar todo el papeleo que había quedado de lado las semanas anteriores mientras me encargaba de la avalancha de soldados heridos.

   Por desgracia, el que necesitaba más cuidados era Yngvar. A él no le gustaba estar por estos lados cuando estaba bien, pero estando herido y con dolor, era un auténtico hijo de su madre.

-“Suélteme”.

   Dejé a un lado el papeleo. Ya era hora de comprobar de nuevo las constantes vitales de mi paciente; Yngvar odiaba que lo tocaran todavía más de lo que yo odiaba tener que tocarlo. Pero me había comprometido, como doctora, a encargarme de que los soldados recibieran los mejores cuidados que pudiera otorgarles, aunque ellos no los quisiesen.

-“Ya casi es la hora” –los ojos de color del hielo de Yngvar me lanzaron una mirada de furia impotente-. “Déjeme ir”.

   Sin pronunciar una palabra alargó el brazo para tomarle el pulso. Los monitores mostraban una ligera disminución de la temperatura con respecto a la lectura de una hora atrás. Eso significaba que la infección estaba retrocediendo.

-“¡Sáqueme las manos de encima!”

-“Señor Yngvar, ya tuvimos esta discusión antes. Soy yo la que toma las decisiones relacionadas con su cuidado, no usted”.

   Yngvar espero a que colocara el estetoscopio en su pecho y realizó otro intento por liberarse. Pegué un salto hacia atrás y casi me caigo al piso. Yngvar soltó una risa malvada y desagradable.

-“¡Ya está bien, Yngvar!”

   No había oído que la puerta se abriera. Orlando Bloom estaba en el interior del laboratorio, junto a la puerta, y el pobre sargento Hemming intentaba impedirle el paso. Sin duda, Orlando se había abalanzado sobre la puerta sin esperar a ser anunciado. En otras circunstancias, habría protestado, pero en aquel momento me sentí aliviada de verlo. Orlando tenía la reputación de ser el más corpulento y maligno de todos los soldados. Si alguien podía intimidar a Yngvar y conseguir que se comportara, ése era Orlando Bloom.

   Sorprendentemente, el sargento Hemming mantuvo su posición. Tenía agallas, desde luego, porque Orlando podía moverlo de su camino como si fuera un mosquito si quisiera.

-“Está bien, sargento, el señor Bloom vino para ayudarme” –pretendía hacerle creer que Orlando estaba ahí a petición mía-. “Debería haberle avisado antes, pero no sabía con exactitud a qué hora iba a venir”.

   Orlando arqueó una ceja al oír mi mentira, pero no dijo nada. Los guardias se relajaron y retrocedieron un paso. El sargento Hemming seguía sin estar satisfecho, pero señaló la puerta indicando a los guardias que se retiraran.

-“Si necesita ayuda con estos dos, avíseme”.

   Camino a la puerta, el sargento Hemming le lanzó una mirada asesina a Orlando.

-“¡Vaya, doctora, sus perros guardianes están enseñando los dientes!” –exclamó Orlando mientras se acercaba a mí.

-“No es necesario que se deleite por lo ocurrido, señor Bloom. Sólo intentan cumplir con su trabajo” –me volví hacia mi impredecible paciente-. “Le estaba explicando al señor Yngvar, acá presente, que tengo que completar el examen. Cuanto antes lo terminemos, antes va a poder salir de acá”.

-“Suélteme y la dejaré tocarme tanto como quiera”.

   Yngvar lanzó sonoros besos en mi dirección con una expresión lasciva en la cara.

-“¡Dios, Sigurd, para un poco!”

   Orlando se le acercó reflejando en la postura y en los puños apretados la furia que sentía.

-“¡Ándate al demonio, Bloom!”

   Yngvar giró la cabeza y, en una oleada de rabia, empezó a forcejear con las cadenas hasta que las muñecas le sangraron.

   Había llegado la hora de tomar medidas drásticas; me dirigí al armario de medicamentos. Siempre tenía un sedante preparado cuando Yngvar estaba en el edificio.

   Cuando me di vuelta, Orlando había tomado el asunto literalmente en sus manos, ya que había tomado a Yngvar por el cuello forzándolo a mirarlo a la cara.

-“¡Idiota! ¿Quieres que te eliminen? Porque si es esto lo que buscas, basta que lo digas y yo mismo me encargo de hacerlo”.

   Sus palabras resultaron todavía más amenazadoras debido al tono con que las pronunció, como si no le importara mucho cuál fuera la respuesta de Yngvar.

-“Estoy esperando, Sigurd. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Si te resulta muy doloroso vivir, terminemos con tu sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Pero te voy a decir que, ahora mismo, no es eso lo que yo necesito. Necesito que estés de mi lado”.

   Los tres permanecimos a la espera: Orlando con aquella calma casi antinatural, Yngvar con una mirada salvaje y los ojos desorbitados y yo con el corazón que se me salía por la boca.

   No sabía su podría soportar ver cómo Orlando terminaba, para siempre, con el dolor evidente que su amigo experimentaba.

-“Odio todo esto”.

-“Todo lo odiamos, Sigurd, pero es así como funciona para nosotros. Deja que la doctora te ayude a dormir un poco más”.

   Orlando soltó a Yngvar y retrocedió unos pasos. De momento, la crisis había pasado.

   Limpié a toda velocidad el brazo de Yngvar con alcohol y le inyecté un potente sedante. Los ojos recelosos del soldado se clavaron en los míos durante unos segundos mientras ambos esperábamos que cayera en un profundo sueño.

-“Lo siento” –murmuró Yngvar.

   Esbocé una temblorosa sonrisa.

-“Yo también, Sigurd, yo también”.

   Yngvar puso los ojos en blanco y el rostro se relajó. A sabiendas de que no debería, le aparté el cabello de la cara y lo tapé con la manta hasta el cuello.

   Cuando me corrí del paciente dormido vi que Orlando contemplaba a su amigo con una amarga tristeza reflejada en sus facciones. Parecía que fuera a romperse en mil pedazos.


	5. Chapter 5

**_ Capítulo Nº 5: _ **

 

   Pasaron unos días; yo estaba siempre en casa con mis amigas, contando como me había ido en el trabajo. Alexandr había decidido ir a nuestra casa para quedarse unos días y disfrutarlos con su única hermana. Desde hacía dos días me venía insistiendo para que fuese con él a una fiesta, pero yo no quería. Al final, para callar a mi hermano, cedí y esa noche nos iríamos por ahí. Nos fuimos al mismo bar; donde, una vez más, se reunían los amigos de Alexandr.

-“¡Nikita!” –Dijo Dimitri con sorpresa-. “¡No esperaba volver a verte tan rápido por estos lados!”

-“Bueno, digamos que estoy acá para hacerle el aguante a mi hermano. ¿Vos cómo estás?”

-“Lene me dejó”.

-“Vos que habrás hecho” –le dije medio en broma, medio en serio.

-“¿Yo? Nada...” –dijo disimulando Dimitri-. “Solo dejarme llevar con Margareta...”

-“Si, claro... Nada al fin y al cabo, ¿no?”

-“¿Y vos? ¿Algún novio? ¿O puedo atacar?”

-“No” –lo conocía muy bien. Era un Don Juan de 33 años, que, para que negar, unos 33 años muy bien puestos.

-“Tenía que intentarlo. Bueno, voy a ver si... pesco algo”.

-“Eso, vos a lo tuyo”.

   Me senté en una silla en la barra. Entre Alexandr y Dimitri, atraían a todas las chicas del grupo mártires. Hacían una pareja perfecta, porque si quería alguno a una chica, entre los dos la piropeaban de tal manera, que la chica caía siempre. Nunca había sabido cómo lo hacían. Pasó la noche entre copas, risas, conversaciones y algún que otro baile. Alexandr y yo llegamos a casa a las 4 de la mañana y nos fuimos a dormir directamente. Cuando desperté y mire el reloj, eran las 2 de la tarde. Me dolía un poco la cabeza ya que hacía tiempo que no me levantaba así... Cuando ya estaba un rato despierta, Nina abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

-“Niki, atiende. Es un chico, pero no entiendo lo que dice. Solo entiendo Nikita”.

   Me extrañe.

-“¿Hola?”

-“¿Nikita? ¿Sos vos?” –dijo alguien en inglés.

-“Sí, soy yo. ¿Quién es?”

-“¿Te quisiste olvidar rápido de mí o qué? Soy Michael” –preguntó con tono juguetón.

-“¿Michael? ¿Cómo es que me llamas?” –Dije más extrañada aún-. “¿Cómo conseguiste este número?”

-“Me lo dio Lena. ¿Cuándo te puedo volver a ver?”

-“No lo sé. Últimamente estoy tapada de trabajo... Con este tema de los atentados hay varios heridos y necesitan de mi asistencia” –eso no era tan así ya que me había tomado el día libre. No es que no quisiera verlo, pero no quería más inconvenientes de los que ya tenía.

-“Bueno, entonces te llamo en alguno de estos días. Acabo de terminar de comer y tengo que volver a entrenar; nos hablamos”.

-“Hasta luego” –dije sonriendo.

   Colgué y me fui a la ducha. Era miércoles y quería ir a dar una vuelta por el centro de la ciudad, necesitaba saber en qué estado desastroso estaba la cuidad. Estuve toda la tarde recorriendo ya que todo había cambiado demasiado; casas destruidas, escombros por todos lados. Llegue a casa y Alexandr estaban escuchando las noticias en la radio cuando llamaron a la puerta. Le di un pequeño empujón a Alexandr para que se levantara a abrir.

-“Tendrían que pagarme por ser el mayordomo de la señorita” –dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-“Yo también te quiero” –le respondí mientras me reía.

   Escuché que Alexandr hablar en inglés. Lo seguí extrañada, porque nunca lo había escuchado hablar en otro idioma que no fuese noruego. Cuando me asomé a la puerta de la entrada para ver quién había venido, casi me caigo al piso de la impresión. En la puerta estaba, nada más y nada menos que Michael.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**_ Capítulo Nº 6: _ **

 

-“¡Michael! ¿Qué haces acá?” –dije sorprendida.

-“Visitarte” –dijo Michael con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tan feliz, pensando que no pasaba nada.

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Por qué se me da la gana” –dijo empezando a cambiarle la cara.

-“¿Por qué?” –pregunté sin entenderlo del todo.

-“Porque quería verte” –dijo intentando abrazarme pero retrocedí un paso.

-“Salgamos fuera” –dije cerrando la puerta de mi casa detrás de mí.

-“¿Qué pasa?”

-“¿Por qué viniste?” –le pregunté una vez en el jardincito delantero.

-“Para verte” – dijo extrañado.

-“¿Por qué? Apenas nos conocemos y, además, estas cruzando la línea”.

-“¿Qué línea?”

-“Haber, pensemos” –dije poniéndome una mano debajo del mentón, haciendo que pensaba duramente-. “Estás acá para invadir un país y pretendes salir con alguien de ese mismo país... No lo creo”.

   Se quedó callado unos cuantos minutos.

-“¿Por qué no me dijiste que era tu día libre?”

-“No quería molestarte y no quiero cruzar la línea que nos separa”.

-“¡Y dale con la línea!” –Dijo Michael empezando a cansarse-. “¡¡Nikita!! ¡Ya sé que hay una fina línea que nos separa!!”

-“¡Y por qué viniste!”

-“¡Porque no me importa cruzarla por vos! ¡Me gustaste demasiado desde esa vez que nos vimos!” –Dijo casi gritando. –“Creo que no fue una buena idea que viniese. Siento haberte molestado” –Michael se dio media vuelta y se marchó por el camino de piedra. Vi como bajaba; me moleste y decidí dejar que se fuera. Me iba a meter en mi casa, pero...

-“¡Miércoles!” –dije cambiando de idea, dándome vuelta y corriendo por la vereda lo más rápido que podía. Quería alcanzar a Michael lo antes posible.

   Ya en la esquina, vi a Michael cruzando un paso de cebra en la otra esquina. Iba con paso de persona enojada.

-“¡Michael! ¡Espera!” –dije medio asfixiada por correr unas cuantas cuadras sin parar.

   Michael se paró una vez que cruzó.

-“Espera, por favor”– dije llegando hasta él. Respire profundamente –. “Perdóname, no tendría que haberme puesto así”.

   Michael estuvo unos segundos callado.

-“¿No decís nada?” –dije con carita de pena, casi poniendo puchero.

   Él sonrió.

-“No aguanto que me pongan pucheros”.

   Lo abracé. Lo tome de la mano y lo arrastró a mi casa. Nina estaban en la cocina y Alexandr estaba un poco confundido... No sabía si empezar a gritar por tener a alguien que no correspondía en mi casa, si molerlo a palos o quedarse sentado en el sillón. Mientras, yo seguía hablando con él.

-“¿Cómo es que viniste?”

-“Porque me dieron permiso para tener la tarde libre y pensé en venir a verte. Lena me dio tu dirección”.

-“Esta chica va dando demasiada información por ahí”.

   Michael se rio. En ese momento salió Nina de la cocina; se quedó helada al ver que él estaba sentado a mi lado y Alexandr se estaba todo rojo.

-“¡Hola!” –Dijo Nina confiada en que hablaba noruego-. “Yo te conozco, ¿no es verdad?”

-“Nina” –contesté yo –, “es Michael, al que prácticamente al que insultaste sin que se entrara. No habla noruego, ni lo entiende”.

-“¡Ah! ¿Y cómo se dice hola en su idioma?”

-“Linda, habla inglés. Se dice _hi_ o _Hello_ ”.

-“Hi, Michael” –dijo Nina bastante bien. Alexandr se rio, porque le dio la impresión de que era una india y que solo le faltaban las flechas y el tambor.  

   Michael le sonrió y le dio dos besos; Nina se puso un poco colorada.

-“Michael, esta es mi otra mejor amiga. Se llama Nina” –dije en inglés.

-“¡Nina! Lindo nombre”.

  Me reí; iba a tener que hacer de traductora, pero por lo visto, solo con mi amiga, ya que Alexandr se defendía bastante bien. Nina se volvió a meter en la cocina.

-“Emm, Michael, ahora vengo. Alexandr” –dije ya en noruego -, “distráelo, por favor, y se amable”.

   Fui a la cocina para poder hablar con mi amiga.

-“Hola”.

-“¿Por qué no me dijiste que venía? Si lo hubiese sabido, me arreglaba un poco...”

-“No lo sabía, te lo prometo. Lena le dio la dirección y vino de prepo”.

-“No te preocupes” –dijo con una sonrisa –. “Definitivamente Lena mejoro con sus elecciones” –dijo con mirada picarona.

-“Ya lo sé...” –me reí.

   Después de un rato, volví al living; Michael y Alexandr no estaban ahí. Me fui a la habitación de Alexandr y tampoco estaban. Me fui a mi habitación, temiendo lo peor... Efectivamente, estaban ahí; quería que me tragase la tierra. Me daba vergüenza por que la habitación estaba llena de dibujos que había hecho de actores y cantantes y otros propios. Entre los dibujos, había algún que otro retrato de algún hombre atractivo y Michael estaba mirando uno de esos. Se giró sobre sí mismo y me vio toda colorada.

-“Ven”.

   Me acerqué y Michael sacó una cámara digital del bolsillo (Nota: estaba en medio de una guerra, ¿para qué quería una cámara de fotos?). Le dio la cámara a mi hermano, que estaba disfrutando de la vergüenza que estaba pasando. Alexandr la prendió y se dispuso a disparar. Michael me tomó por detrás, se aferró a mi cintura y puso su cabeza en mi hombro, al lado de mi cabeza. Yo sonreí, le agarre los brazos y Alexandr sacó la foto. Habíamos quedado de manera muy tierna.  Me separé.

-“Ya que estás acá, me gustaría enseñarte Oslo. Para que veas lo lindo que es, aunque este media ciudad destruida”.

-“Bueno, pero mejor el próximo día que tengamos libre. Estoy un poco cansado de tanto entrenamiento y de buscar tu casa. Está un poco perdida”.

   Me reí. La verdad es que estaba un poco escondida entre bloques. Al cabo de un ratito, después de despedirse de Nina, Alexandr y Lena, que había llegado de trabajar, Michael se fue. Me acosté temprano, porque a la mañana siguiente iba a tener que madrugar.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Capítulo Nº 7: _ **

_(Desde el punto de vista de Orlando)._

 

   El minutero avanzaba hacia las doce. Sesenta segundos más, e iba a llegar oficialmente tarde. Sentía un placer extraño consiguiendo que se preguntaran, hasta último momento, si se iba a presentar o no. Una vez en el interior del edificio, dejé el puñal y el resto de las armas arrojadizas sobre el mostrador de entrada.

-“Ya estoy acá; pongámonos en marcha”.

   Tres guardias prepararon sus rifles y se alinearon a tropezones detrás mío para escoltarme hasta el laboratorio. ¡Cómo odiaba la incompetencia! Si estuvieran a mis órdenes, les habría pateado el trasero por ser tan patosos. No esperé a obtener autorización para entrar al laboratorio y abrí las puertas de un empujón mientras mis patéticos acompañantes me seguían como podían.

   No estaba en el laboratorio; me giré hacia el cabo que estaba a mi lado.

-“¿Dónde está ella?”

   Antes de que el joven guardia pudiera responder, el doctor Otto salió de detrás de unos archiveros.

    -“La doctora no está en estos momentos. Yo la sustituyo” –hizo una seña a los guardias-. “Gracias por acompañar al señor Bloom, caballeros”.

   Cuando se hubieron ido, el doctor me contempló por encima de sus anteojos.

-“Señor Bloom, sé lo frustrante que le resulta seguir nuestro protocolo, pero le agradecería que se esforzara en cumplirlo”.

-“Doctor, si me hubiera vuelto loco, habría tenido tiempo de llevar a cabo cualquier estupidez contra todo ese puñado de bufones mal entrenados antes de que ninguno de ellos realizara un solo disparo. Zarandearlos de vez en cuando ayuda a mantenerlos despiertos”.

-“Esto no es responsabilidad de usted, aunque le voy a transmitir su comentario al Coronel Ulrik. Por lo visto, algunos de los nuevos reclutas son un poco descuidados. Claro que, después de lo que pasó hace unos días, uno esperaría que estuvieran más alerta”.

   Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

-“¿Qué pasó?”

-“Nada que le concierne a usted. Siéntese y arremánguese la camisa”.

   Mientras el doctor Otto me hacía un torniquete en el brazo y me daba unos golpecitos en el interior del codo para hinchar una vena, mire a mí alrededor en busca de pistas sobre lo que había pasado anteriormente.

   En el lateral de uno de los archiveros había un agujero considerable que antes no estaba, y una de las plantas de Nikita estaba en bastante mal estado. ¿Qué había pasado durante los tres días que habían pasado desde que yo había hablado con ella?

   El doctor Otto se dio cuenta de que miraba a todas partes salvo a mi brazo.

-“Por lo que veo, siguen sin gustarle las agujas”.

   Un brillo pícaro centelló en sus ojos mientras me ponía un algodón con alcohol y cinta hipoalergénica al pinchazo.

-“Quiero una radiografía de su columna. Aunque la fractura fue hace años, fue más grave de lo habitual y estoy convencido de que le molesta la espalda más de lo que admite. Sé que no estuvo cargando mucho peso, pero ha estado más encorvado de lo habitual, sobre todo después de oponer tanta resistencia”.

-“Mi espalda está bien”.

   ¿Cómo sabía el doctor Otto cómo me sentía después de luchar contra los otros? ¿Alguno de mis amigos había estado hablando a mis espaldas?

-“Entonces los rayos X lo confirmaran, ¿no cree?” –El doctor Otto presionó, con calma, el botón del intercomunicador-. “Por favor, escolten al señor Bloom a radiología. Esperen hasta que estén los resultados y tráiganmelos”.

   Salí del laboratorio sin pronunciar una palabra. El doctor Otto no quería hablar sobre lo que había pasado, pero quizá lo hiciera uno de los guardias. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de que los ponía más nerviosos que de costumbre. ¿Qué diablos había pasado? Si algo había ido mal con alguno de mis amigos, me habría enterado en el Centro.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Discleimer: No conozco personalmente ni a Michael Fassbender u Orlando Bloom. Todo lo que lean en la historia es producto de mi imaginación.

**_ Capítulo Nº 8: _ **

_(Desde el punto de vista de Orlando)._

 

   La técnica radióloga era nueva. Me hizo pararme en frente de un cuadrado de metal y luego ajustó el aparato para que quedara a la altura adecuada, para, luego, correr a su cabina para realizar la radiografía. No la vi más hasta que, prácticamente, me tiró el sobre que contenía los resultados.

-“Dígale al doctor Otto que voy a buscar la radiografía más tarde. No es preciso que usted me la devuelva. En serio”.

   Y desapareció en el laberinto de pasadillos y cabinas. Si era tan asustadiza como se mostraba conmigo, no duraría mucho en su trabajo. En el mejor de los casos, mis colegas y yo resultábamos impredecibles. En el peor, se requería una mente fría y unas manos firmes para mantenernos bajo control.

   En el peor de los casos.

   ¡Maldición! ¿Acaso alguien había cruzado la línea? Ulrik había pedido refuerzos a otros sectores que ayudaran mientras la invasión. Si alguno de ellos había cruzado el límite y ya no tenía salvación, yo no tenía por qué haberme enterado. ¡Mierda! Quizá me estaba precipitando en mis conclusiones, pero aquella explicación tenía sentido.

   Todos los médicos sabían que llegaría un día en el que se verían obligados a eliminar a uno de sus pacientes. En la mayoría de los casos, uno de los médicos más experimentados acudía para ayudar en el procedimiento, pero ¿y si Nikita había tenido que hacerlo sola? Cuando uno de los soldados estaba cerca del límite, como ocurría con Yngvar, ella siempre le pedía a otro médico que estuviera a la espera, por si las moscas, pero con un paciente desconocido, la transición podía haberla tomado por sorpresa.

   Acelere el paso obligando a mi escolta a ir al trote para seguirme. Una vez ahí, dejé las radiografías sobre el escritorio ocupado por el doctor Otto.

 -“¿Quién fue?”

   El viejo doctor levantó la vista de los gráficos que estaba leyendo, se sacó los antejos y se rascó los ojos.

-“Dudo que usted lo conociera. Lo habían transferido hace poco de uno de los sectores del oeste”.

   Un poco de culpa se invadió de mí al sentirme aliviado por el hecho de que el soldado muerto no fuera uno de mis amigos.

 -“¿Ella cómo se lo tomó?”

   Una vez más, el doctor Otto respondió sin rodeos.

-“Se lo tomó mal, aunque no me extraña” –sus ojos oscuros se tiñeron de dolor-. “Todos nos lo tomamos mal, ¿sabes? No resulta fácil ostentar el poder sobre la vida o la muerte de un hombre, sobre todo de uno que se pasó la vida protegiéndonos.

-“¿Dónde está?”

-“La mandé a casa”.

   No debería estar sola, pero no dije nada. Lo último que necesitaba era que su jefe sospechara del interés que sentía por ella. Empuje el sobre para llamar la atención del doctor de vuelta al asunto que nos concernía.

   El doctor Otto volvió a ponerse los anteojos.

-“Bueno, demos una ojeada a las radiografías. Estoy seguro de que tiene cosas mejores que hacer que estar deambulando por acá todo el día”.

   Miró la radiografía a contra luz y sólo se percibía una pequeña línea donde las vértebras se habían soldado.

 -“Es usted un hombre con suerte, Bloom. Si hubiera caído con un poco más de fuerza y no hubiese tenido la fuerza de voluntad que tiene, ahora estaría en silla de ruedas. Oí hablar de los casos que las personas sobrevivieron y siguen su vida normal en la silla; pero, claro que una herida de esa magnitud, de todos modos, habría acabado con su carrera como militar”.

   Lo cual, probablemente, habría acelerado mi carrera hacia la locura. La necesidad innata de lucha constituía una parte esencial de ser un soldado.

-“Voy a firmar su alta y se la voy a mandar al Coronel Ulrik”.

-“Gracias, doctor”.

-“Y haga todo lo posible por mantenerse alejado de acá. No damos puntos extras a los clientes asiduos, ¿sabe?”

   Me rio al oír aquel viejo chiste porque eso era lo que el doctor esperaba.

-“Si no le importa llamar a los guardias, me voy”.

   El doctor Otto me miró con expresión grave mientras alargaba el brazo hacia el intercomunicador.

-“Lo digo en serio, Orlando. No quiero verlo por acá dentro de poco. Tenga cuidado”.

   Los guardias entraron en formación apretada casi antes de que el doctor Otto hubiera movido el dedo del intercomunicador y les permití escoltarlo hasta la entrada del edificio mientras me preguntaba, y no por primera vez, que lógica tenía escoltar con armas a los soldados mientras estaban en el Departamento de Investigación y dejarlos libres entre el público en general. Quizá creían que, si uno de ellos perdía el control en el exterior, sus acciones se perdían entre el resto de las acciones violentas que tenían lugar, día tras día, en las calles de la ciudad.

   Una vez en el exterior, me dirigí hacia el Centro y me alegre de oír la voz de Vitali en el contestador.

-“Vit, soy Orlando. Mira, estoy terrible y tengo unos asuntos personales de los que ocuparme. De modo que, a menos que se desate el infierno, me tomo el resto del día libre. Voy a tener el celular prendido por si me necesitas”.

   La urgencia de comprobar cómo estaba Nikita me apremiaba, pero tenía que dar un rodeo para ir hasta su casa. Era poco probable que alguien estuviera tan loco como para seguirme, pero ni Nikita ni yo podíamos arriesgarnos a ser descubiertos juntos. De todas maneras, cada paso que daba en sentido opuesto a la casa de Nikita constituía una agonía. ¿Cómo podían haberla mandado a casa sola?

   Al final, después de deambular por la zona durante veinte minutos, tomé un colectivo que me condujo a la casa de Nikita. Quizás ella no quisiera que la molestaran, pero eso me importaba un pepino. En cuanto comprobara que se encontraba buen, me iría.

   Me recliné en el asiento y tuve que contener mis nervios cada vez que el conductor realizaba una parada.


	9. Chapter 9

**_ Capítulo Nº 9: _ **

 

   Me sentía muy mal. Experimentaba un dolor interno y profundo que me quemaba y helaba al mismo tiempo. Uno de los guardias me había acompañado a casa y había esperado hasta que estuviese en el interior del recinto para irse. Le había dicho al doctor Otto que me sentía bien y que podía seguir trabajando el resto del día, pero ni siquiera yo misma me lo había creído. Sin embargo, me sentía orgullosa de no haberme derrumbado hasta que hube terminado el trabajo.

   Había matado a un hombre porque era mi deber, como doctora y como encargada. Si él no se hubiera convertido en un monstruo asesino, lo más probable era que me hubiese dado las gracias por ayudarlo a pasar a mejor vida, pero jugar a ser Dios y decidir que había llegado su hora.

   Cerré los párpados con fuerza y las lágrimas me quemaron las mejillas como si fuera ácido. El muerto era uno de los soldados transferidos desde Rusia para ayudarnos mientras estábamos en guerra. ¿Habría subido al avión sabiendo que quizá no volvería? ¿Dejaba atrás alguien especial? Él se merecía tener alguien que llorara su muerte, alguien que conservara su recuerdo en su memoria. Aquel hombre había sido un héroe.

   ¿Y cómo le había pagado yo sus servicios? Con una inyección llena de toxinas. Aquello era una auténtica jubilación. Me tapé los hombros con una manta y me estremecí. Me permitía el día a llorar, no sólo la muerte del soldado, sino la de todos los que lo seguirían. La de Yngvar, quien estaba tan cerca de cruzar la línea. La de Vitali y la de Orlando Bloom. ¿Qué habría pasado si hubiera sido él quien me hubiera mirado sin un resto de cordura en los ojos?

   También le habría puesto la inyección, porque el Orlando Bloom que conocía ya no existiría.

   El timbre de la puerta sonó una... dos... tres veces, pero no hice caso. No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie. Tras otro segundo de silencio, deduje que mi visitante se había dado por vencido y se había ido. Entonces alguien empezó a golpear la puerta.

   Cerré los párpados con fuerza y deseé con todo mí ser que el visitante sin invitación se fuera y me dejara tranquila. Por suerte, al final, los mamporros cesaron y yo pude volver a sentirme desgraciada sin que nadie me interrumpiera. Me hundí en el sofá e intenté vaciar mi mente de todo pensamiento doloroso. Diez segundos más tarde, los golpes de la puerta volvieron a empezar.

-“¿Podes abrir esa puta puerta de una vez?” –me gritó Nina desde su habitación.

   Resultaba evidente que dejar pasar el problema no iba a resolverlo y mi amiga no se mostraba de ánimos como apoyarme cuando la despertaban a la mitad de la noche. Poco a poco, me acerqué a la puerta y observé por la mirilla. Un soldado de aspecto muy enojado contemplaba con ira la puerta y, justo cuando iba a reiniciar los porrazos, le abrí. Sin pronunciar una palabra, Orlando me empujó a un lado, entró, cerró la puerta de golpe y corrió el pestillo.

-“¿Por qué no contestaste cuando toqué el puto timbre? ¡Mierda, la mitad de Oslo debe haber oído los timbrazos! ¡Linda manera de mantener mi visita en secreto!”

   Orlando me dio una mirada iracunda con los brazos en jarra.

   Era lo último que necesitaba, sobre todo de él.

-“Cualquier persona razonable habría deducido que no estaba en casa o que no quería compañía. Todavía estás a tiempo de irte”.

   En vez de retarlo con la mirada, me dirigí al living sin importarme si él me seguía o no. Orlando me siguió y, antes de llegar al sillón, se detuvo en frente mío. Habría necesitado más energía de la que disponía para esquivarlo.

-“¿Qué pasó hoy, Nikita?” –La voz de Orlando era suave, como lo fue el tacto de la palma de su mano en mi mejilla-. “contádmelo”.

   El enojo podría haberlo pasado por alto, y las exigencias estaban hechas para no ser tenidas en cuenta, pero la preocupación que Orlando mostró hacia mí me deshizo el corazón. Las lágrimas volvieron con ímpetu a mis ojos, avancé un paso mientras él me envolvía con la fuerza de sus brazos.

-“Lo maté, Orlando. Él estaba bien cuando lo llevaron para que le curara las heridas, pero entonces, justo cuando terminamos de soltar las ataduras, algo pasó. En un segundo, pasó de responder mis preguntas a intentar estrangular a uno de mis asistentes. Se necesitaron seis guardias para reducirlo”-. Todo había pasado muy rápido, pero mi mente reproducía hasta el menor de los detalles, como una película exhibida a cámara lenta-. “El brillo de sus ojos se apagó. Y gritaba. Y gritaba”.

-“Seguí, suéltalo todo”.

   Sentí el ronquido de las palabras de Orlando a través de su pecho.

-“Entonces supe que tenía que terminar con su vida. No había vuelta atrás para él”-

   Orlando me apretó con fuerza.

-“No la había, Nikita. El hombre que era había desaparecido. Vos no mataste a un hombre, sino a un monstruo”.

-“Cuando le puse la inyección... tardó más de lo que yo creía, mucho más de lo que me habían dicho”-. El horror de aquel rato desde el momento en que la aguja traspasó la piel de aquel hombre hasta que éste exhaló su último aliento constituyó una pesadilla para todos los que nos vimos obligados a presenciarlo. –“Lo maté. Soy médica e hice un juramento para curar, no para matar”.

   Orlando me dio un pañuelo.

    -“Mataste a un animal rabioso, Niki, no a un hombre; no quedaba nada de humanidad en él. Tenéis que creerme. Porque ésa es la verdad”.

   Quería creerlo. Tenía que creerlo, si no, no podría vivir con la decisión que había tomado. No había tenido tiempo de llamar al doctor Otto ni a ningún otro de los médicos más experimentados. Lloré hasta que mis mojos se hincharon y la parte delantera de la camisa de Orlando quedó empapada.

   Sin que me diera cuenta, me había trasladado al sillón y Orlando me acunaba en su regazo. La mano de él se deslizaba con suavidad por mi espalda calmando mi alma herida. Al final, me dormí.


	10. Chapter 10

**_ Capítulo Nº 10: _ **

 

   Había arreglado salir con Michael el viernes siguiente a las diez de la mañana y él pasaría por mi casa a buscarme. Necesitaba desvincularme con el trabajo y salir con Michael me pareció una excelente idea.

   Le había pedido el auto a Lena; pero ella me lo dejó con un poco de recelo, porque el auto era su juguete preferido. A las nueve y media, yo seguía en la cama y Nina entró en la habitación.

-“¡Niki! ¿No habías quedado que Michael venía a las diez?”

-“Sí, Nina” –dije dormida.

-“Bueno, te informo que son las nueve y media...”

-“¿Qué?” –Dije despertándome de golpe. -“¡Creía que eran las ocho y media!”

-“¡Apúrate!” –dijo riéndose.

   Michael llegó puntual. Yo, en esos momentos, estaba en la ducha; salí del baño, vestida, pero con el pelo mojado y despeinado. A Michael le gustó el aspecto que tenía.

-“En cinco minutos estoy lista” –dije sonriéndole y yendo a mi habitación corriendo.

-“No van a ser cinco minutos, van a ser veinte” –le advirtió Alexandr saliendo de la cocina y buscando su maletín médico.

   Michael se limitó a sonreír; al cabo de quince minutos, salí y nos fuimos al auto.

-“Me gusta cómo te quedan los anteojos y el sombrero de incógnito” –sonreí mientras doblaba  para salir a la ruta principal.

-“Y a mí me gusta tu hermano” –contestó bromeando.

-“Si quieres, puedo intentar concertarte una cita con él”.

-“No sé... Es que le veo un poco mayor para mí...” -dijo empezando casi a reírse.

-“Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen” –continuando el chiste-, “para el amor no hay edad”.

-“Mejor olvídate... Porque en algún momento me voy a tener que ir y no va a resultar”.

   Michael se rio, pero yo me quedé pensativa: porque en algún momento me voy a tener que ir y no va a resultar. A lo mejor yo era solo un pasatiempo.

   Estuvimos toda la mañana dando vueltas por Oslo. Le enseñé la fortaleza de Akershus, (construida en el Siglo XIII), las Iglesias de Aker (Siglo XI, restaurada) y del Salvador (Siglo XVII); además los restantes monumentos principales (del siglo pasado): el Palacio Real, el Palacio del Parlamento, la Universidad, la iglesia de San Juan y la de la Trinidad.

   Al final, a las diez de la noche nos volvimos a subir en el auto; estábamos reventados de tanto caminar.

-“¿Te gusta Oslo?” –le pregunté mientras manejaba.

-“Me encanta Oslo; me encantaría vivir acá”.

-“A veces te cansa, pero vale la pena” –me reí.

-“Es difícil hacer que me canse” –me respondió, haciéndome ver que era una frase con doble sentido-. “Muy difícil”.

-“Bueno, ahora estás reventado” –le contradije siguiéndole la indirecta.

-“Pero podría aguantar un maratón” –refutó acercándose peligrosamente.

-“¡Michael! ¡Estoy manejando!” –lo reté intentando separarme.

-“¿Y...?”

-“No importa. ¿En dónde te puedo dejar? Yo te llevo”.

-“Cerca del fiordo” –dijo alejándose, sabiendo que no iba a conseguir nada.

-“¡Están en una de las zonas más hermosas de Oslo!”

   Llegamos, al cabo de un rato, al límite del campamento inglés.

-“¿Quieres pasar? Tengo dulces” –ofreció Michael con una sonrisa.

-“No, gracias” -dije con cara de ¿cómo? por lo de tengo dulces. -“Mejor me voy a devolverle el auto a mi amiga”.

-“Ven después; voy a avisarle a los guaridas de la barrera que te dejen entrar”.

-“Bueno, veo. Si vengo, te llamo al radio”.

-“Dale”.

   Me fui y llegue a casa dejando el auto estacionado enfrente de la entrada. Estaba a punto de poner la llave en la cerradura cuando Alexandr abrió la puerta.

-“Va a ser mejor que no entres” –me avisó él.

-“¿Por qué?”

-“Porque tus amigas y sus novios están en plan meloso”.

-“Mmm, está bien... Entro un segundo”.

   Entré y deje una nota en la cocina diciendo que me iba a dar un paseo y que había dejado el auto estacionado en la entrada. Salí y Alexandr todavía estaba ahí.

-“¿Quieres que te lleve a algún lugar?” –se ofreció gentilmente.

-“¿Vos? ¿Con qué me vas a llevar? ¿Con triciclo?”

-“Chispas la llaman, de mayor mechero” –argumentó mi hermano por lo del triciclo. -“Con mi moto”.

-“Espera, ¿tenés moto?” –pregunté extrañada.

-“Sí, de segunda mano pero moto al fin”.

-“Llévame, así no llamo a un taxi”.

-“¿Adónde te llevo?” –dijo mientras caminábamos había el garaje.

-“Al fiordo”.

-“¿A qué vas al fiordo?” –preguntó extrañado-. “¿A intentar matarte?”

-“Que gracioso, de mayor payaso” –dije devolviéndole la broma de antes. -“Michael ahí y me dijo que pasara a visitarlo”.

-“Oohh... Que tierno... En el fiordo...” –dijo con tono irritado.

-“Olvídate de mí, nene” –dije empezando a mosquearme.

   Al final, Alexandr me llevó al fiordo.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**_ Capítulo Nº 11: _ **

 

   Al llegar al fiordo, pregunté por la carpa. Era en la segunda tanda, la primera carpa a la derecha, nada más doblar por el camino; al hacer mi recorrido, veía que las carpas eran monumentales. Por lo menos cabían ocho personas en cada una.

Al llegar a la carpa indicada, golpeé las manos pero no salió.

-“Emm... Michael, salí, que soy Nikita”.

   A los pocos segundos, Michael salió y me invitó a pasar con un gesto de la mano.

-“Perdona, como no me llamaste no creía que eras vos”.

   Michael estaba en su uniforme, o eso parecía. Llevaba una musculosa verde ajustada y unos pantalones camuflados cortos. Tenían la carpa muy ordenada, demasiado para mi gusto; pero yo era un completo desastre y tenía todo desordenado. Pusimos la radio; estábamos echando una de mis estaciones favoritas. Me acerque al cuenquito donde Michael tenía las golosinas que me había dicho antes; vi media barra de chocolate y la agarre. Me metía el dulce de a pedazos y los saboreaba de manera provocativa; Michael se quedó embelesado mirando el chocolate... De la manera en que me lo estaba comiendo, le estaban dando ganas de comerse el también uno. Golpearon las manos, Michael reaccionó y se levantó de golpe.

-“Espérame un segundo” –dijo con una sonrisa.

  Me manche un poco la remera, salí y busque el poso de agua más cercano para limpiarme; me costó sacar la mancha, pero al final salió. Cuando volví, me encontré con Michael y su compañero del bar hablando en la entrada de la carpa; Michael se corrió, dejándome pasar.

   Me encanta su acento, pensé mientras me sentaba en su litera. Me encantaría que se fuera el otro soldado ahora; a lo mejor, seguí pensando, si pienso muchas veces que se vaya, se va.

   En ese momento su amigo se fue y Michael entró.

-“¿Por qué me miras así?” –dijo sonriendo.

-“Por nada...” –disimulé-. “Creo que me voy a ir”.

-“¿No te quieres quedar? Son las 12...” –dijo Michael, sentándose a mi lado.

-“No, deja. Mejor me voy y te dejo descansar”.

-“Nikita”– dijo él, dándome a entender que me quedara.

-“No, no puedo...” –dijo acorándome de Orlando y Alexandr.

-“Por favor, es tarde y está muy oscuro”.

-“Está bien, ahora vengo”.

   Salí y llamé a mi hermano para que les dijese a las chicas que no se preocuparan porque no iba a ir a dormir. Volví a entrar.

-“¿Adónde fuiste?” –preguntó curiosamente. Parecía que le habían dado cuerda o un café.

-“A decirle a Alexandr que no venga a buscarme”.

-“Mejor, no quiero interrupciones”.

-“Me vas a tener que dejar una remera o algo para dormir” –le pedí, haciendo que no había oído la frase anterior.


	12. Chapter 12

**_ Capítulo Nº 12: _ **

 

   A las seis sonó la trompeta. Michael se asustó y se incorporó de golpe, tirándome al piso de la carpa sin querer. Yo me desperté de golpe (o del golpe) y me llevé la mano a la cabeza... Me iba a salir un moretón algo serio en la frente.

-“¡Niki! ¿Estás bien?” –Dijo Michael sobresaltándose y asomando la cabeza por el lado de la cama.

   Yo me estaba partiendo de risa. Si, era así de rara; me caía de la cama, me pego un golpe en la frente y me río.

   Michael, al ver que me partía de risa, empezó a reírse él también, y le entraron tales carcajadas que se cayó el de la cama, y se dio un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Y que hice yo? Reírme todavía más fuerte y con más ganas.

-“¡Mierda! Me caigo y te reís de mí” –dijo él también riéndose y casi sin poder hablar.

-“Ja, ja, ja, ja... Si vos... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, también... Ja, ja, ja te estás riendo... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja... Además, te lo mereces por tirarme al piso... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja”.

-“¡¡Es su... Ja, ja, ja, ja... culpa!! Si no hubiesen empezado a tocar la trompeta... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, no te hubiese tirado al piso... Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja”.

   Al final, hechos una bolita en el piso, agarrándonos la panza de tanto reírme, pudimos controlar la risa... Pero era demasiado tarde: eran las seis y media y los dos ya llegábamos tarde.

   Yo me di cuenta de la hora que era, salí disparada hacia el otro extremo de la carpa, dónde estaba la fuente con agua caliente. Michael, que sabía lo que iba a hacer, salió detrás de mí e intentó atraparme, pero llegó tarde. Yo me reía porque le había ganado. Tomé la esponja, la mojé y empecé a lavarme; cuando terminé, rogué porque Michael no me estuviese mirando.

   Pero mis oraciones no fueron contestadas. Al girarme, vi a Michael sentado en su cama, con una cara de picardía que no se aguantaba ni él y riéndose.

-“Fuiste mala...” –dijo mirándome como diciendo me las vas a pagar –“y eso no está bien”.

-“Michael” –dije con cautela... Me esperaba cualquier cosa de ese hombre cuando tenía esa cara-, “deja que me vista”.

-“No. Si quieres vestirte, vas a tener que vestirte conmigo delante” –dijo decidido.

-“Bueno” –dije yo, mientras me acercaba a su litera y buscaba mi ropa.

   Por alguna razón, estaba serio. Parecía que toda la broma se había pasado de repente. Yo retrocedí un poco al verlo tan serio, pero choqué con otra litera y, lógicamente, no pude seguir marcha atrás. Se acercó a mí hasta tenerme a pocos centímetros de él. Tomó un mechón de mi pelo, que todavía estaba mojado y lo acarició. Luego, posó su mano en mi hombro y di gracias de que estaba vestida, pero él se estaba acercando demasiado. Mi mente se dividió en dos partes: una: seguir mis instintos naturales y besarlo... y dos: alejarme de ahí para regresar a mi trabajo.

   Me incliné por lo segundo porque me acordé quién era y en la situación que estábamos. Así que le separé la mano de mi hombro, lo esquivé sin mirarlo a los ojos, dolorida por no haber podido besarlo otra vez.

   Salí de la carpa y me alejé unos pasos. Nada más pararme, escuché el chapoteo del agua. Me sentía rara... Había despreciado un beso de Michael. ¿Por qué? La verdad es que no lo entendía por qué anhelaba ese beso, anhelaba tener el sabor de sus labios en mi boca, sentirle cerca, saber que me deseaba...

   De repente, la puerta de la carpa se abrió y me llegó el olor de su after-shave... Yo lo respiré. Me encantaba ese olor...

   Llegó hasta dónde yo estaba y me miró.

-“Te invito a un café en la cafetería”.

-“Llego tarde, Michael... Realmente me tengo que ir... Gracias por todo” –me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla.

   Llamé a un taxi y me fui directamente al trabajo.


	13. Chapter 13

**_ Capítulo Nº 13. _ **

 

   Unos meses más tarde, Michael y yo estábamos en algo serio; Lena y Nina se habían puesto a dar saltos de alegría cuando se enteraron. En cambio, Alexandr no estaba nada contento, sostenía que era demasiado arriesgado, que no era de confiar y que me ponía en situación de riesgo cada vez que lo veía. Y yo, como la típica mujer enamorada, no le prestaba atención diciéndole que yo podía cuidarme sola y sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

   Un sábado a la noche, las chicas nos habían invitado a un boliche para liberarnos de las tensiones y poder pasar juntos un buen rato; lo que no sabía era que, uno de mis temores se iba a hacer realidad.

   Cuando llegamos, no tuve que buscar mucho a Lena y a Nina, solo tuve que seguir las risas y gritos de mis amigas para localizarlas cerca de las tarimas y con un grupo de hombres a su alrededor. Profirieron un grito monumental cuando me vieron ahí, haciendo que tuviese ganas de dar la vuelta por donde había venido.

   Bailaba esta canción con ganas, haciendo que Michael me siguiera el ritmo, agarrándome de la cintura, y pegándome más a él. Imité el baile que le estaba dando Nina a Vladimir, era tan provocativa que noté sus partes nobles duras cuando lo rocé con mi cuerpo. Me divertía ponerlo en aquel compromiso, podían pensar lo que quisiesen de mí, pero me gustaba ver su cara, intentando controlar sus impulsos de devorarme por completo. Cosa que logró en parte, ya que me pegó más a su cuerpo para que no pudiera moverme siquiera, y tomó terreno de mis labios, besándonos de forma salvaje, como si el mundo se fuese a acabar en ese preciso instante.

   Y casi fue así, ya que sentí como alguien me empujaba violentamente y me separaba de Michael. Si no llega a ser por las chicas que me sostuvieron cuando choqué contra ellas, habría ido al piso de traste. Me incorporé y caminé hacia donde se encontraba Michael, y otro chico, al cual no podía ver. Pero sí reconocí por su voz. Orlando.

-“¡¡¡Hijo de puta!!!”– Gritó Orlando dándole una trompada en la cara a Michael, el cual aún seguía aturdido por el empujón-, “se descuida y te levantas a una de las mujeres más hermosas del bando enemigo. ¡¡Serás idiota!! ¿Y te denominas soldado?”

   Michael respondió a aquel ataque con otra trompada que impacto en el estómago de Orlando, el cual se quedó doblado hasta que se le pasó el dolor. Después le dio otro en la cara, haciendo que de la nariz de Orlando saliese sangre. Yo me había quedado paralizado ante aquella escena, y ambos se encontraban rodeados por un corro de gente que los miraban.

-“¡¡Yo no le saqué a nadie!!”– Respondió Michael, acusándolo con el dedo-. “Ya que estas juzgando... Seguro que sos el típico hombre que las engañas y después desapareces, muy lindo por tu parte”.

   Yo no daba crédito a lo que mis oídos habían captado; me hice paso entre las personas que los rodeaban y me metí en el círculo. Miré con asco a aquel individuo, y tomé del brazo a Michael, para sacarlo de ahí. Iba a pasar de largo, pero la rabia me invadió, y le di tal fuerte cachetada que sentí que me había roto la mano. Entonces Michael me sacó de ahí, no miré ni una vez hacia atrás. Decidimos salir antes de que los de seguridad lo hiciesen a patadas, y una vez fuera del bar, intentamos recuperar la compostura perdida.


	14. Chapter 14

**_ Capítulo Nº 14: _ **

 

   Observé el rostro de Michael. De su labio inferior brotaba un poco de sangre, el cual se la limpié con un pañuelo. Sus ojos evitaban entrar en contacto con los míos, y en su cara había un gesto de arrepentimiento que no pude descifrar.

-“Perdón” –dijo, agarrándome la mano con la que le secaba la sangre-. “Te arruiné la noche”.

-“Vamos, vos no tenéis la culpa” –le contesté, haciendo presión con el pañuelo-. “Ese tipo fue el que no aguó la fiesta… Y pensar que es uno de los mejores hombres que tenemos en nuestra división”.

   Michael se sorprendió ante mi comentario pero no dijo nada. Sentí un dolor intenso en la mano con la que había golpeado a Orlando, pero no quise demostrarlo, ahora no iba a ir a urgencias por un dolor de nada.

-“¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?” –preguntó Michael, sacándome el pañuelo de la mano.

-“No, todavía no se terminó la noche” –contesté, mirándolo demasiado sugerente-. “Podríamos ir a algún lugar solitario, donde nadie nos pueda molestar”.

-“Sé de un lugar” –dijo él, tomándome de la mano que me dolía, haciendo que me mordiera la lengua para no gritar.

   Nos metimos en el auto y fuimos hacia las afueras de Oslo. Llegamos a una zona residencial de pocas viviendas, y que se encontraba en absoluta calma; Michael sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y me guio hasta una de las viviendas. A primera vista parecía una casa bastante modesta, pero cuando pasamos al interior, vi que era enorme, no hacia lo alto, sino, hacia lo largo. Aun así, no estaba decorada con muchos lujos, era bastante acogedora.

   Yo sonreí para mis adentros; Lena era, una vez más, su cómplice.

-“¿Qué pasa?” –me preguntó mientras me guiaba hacia una habitación.

-“Siempre contando con la ayuda de Lena, ¿no?”

   Él se limitó a sonreír. Abrió la puerta de la habitación... Era bastante amplia. Contaba con una cama y un escritorio, así como con una cadena de música y una pequeña televisión. Un auténtico refugio, como lo llamaba mi amiga cuando necesitaba escaparse del mundo.

   Estaba revisando todo el mobiliario cuando sentí sus brazos rodeándome la cintura por la espalda. Posó su rostro en mi hombro, y empezó a darme pequeños besitos en el cuello. Aquellos besos se fueron intensificando, y siguió bajando por mi espalda descubierta. Llegó hasta mi cintura, y poniéndose de rodillas, siguió acariciando mi cuerpo aún por encima de la ropa. Acarició mis piernas desde los pies hasta por debajo de la falda del vestido. Se incorporó de nuevo hasta mi altura y dándome la vuelta para ponerme cara a cara, no dejó siquiera a que emitiese palabra, ya que atrapó mis labios con pasión y desenfreno. Sus manos se hicieron con el control de mi cuerpo, jugando nerviosas con los tirantes del vestido, como debatiéndose en si era o no correcto sacármelo.

   Yo tampoco sabía qué hacer, si seguir con aquella locura o parar los pies. Sólo era el segunda mes en nuestra relación y ya estábamos proporcionándonos que besos. ¿Era demasiado rápido? No lo sabía, pero mientras esa respuesta la intentaba contestar, ambos nos seguíamos comiendo a besos. Mis manos se adelantaron a mi juicio, y empezaron a despojarlo de la camisa, haciéndome descubrir un cuerpo bastante formado. Cuando desabroché los botones de sus pantalones ya no había marcha atrás. Esa acción hizo que tomara la decisión de quitarme finalmente el vestido, dejando que rodase por mi cuerpo hasta caer a mis pies.

   Los dos nos quedamos en ropa interior en poco segundos, y dejando de besarnos, observamos el cuerpo del otro, sintiendo que el rubor me recorría las mejillas. Michael llevó sus manos hasta mis hombros, y de allí, partió hacia el resto de mi cuerpo, proporcionándome gratas caricias, haciendo que mi piel se erizara ante el contacto de sus dedos. Pegó su cuerpo al mío, notando su virilidad clavándose en mí, sintiendo su respiración agitada en mi rostro. Descubrí mi corazón acelerado, con las hormonas empujándome a realizar ese acto que nunca antes había consumado. Nunca me había sentido preparada para hacer el amor con aquel hombre, y esa noche, con Michael ante mí, con unos boxers Calvin Klein cubriendo su desnudez, sentía que era indicado. Sonará un poco cursi o algo por el estilo, pero aquel era un paso demasiado importante para mí en una relación.


	15. Chapter 15

**_ Capítulo Nº 15: _ **

 

   Besé aquellos labios que esperaban ansiosos una respuesta, y cerrando los ojos, me dejé llevar por aquellas manos que me empezaban a despojar de la ropa interior. En dos ligeras maniobras, me encontraba desnuda ante aquel hombre que al fin y al cabo era todavía un desconocido para mí. Pero aun así, sentía que era el indicado, el definitivo, el que me haría sentir esas sensaciones tan intensas que siempre soñaba. Abrí los ojos cuando sentí su lengua recorrer mi cuerpo, puro fuego quemando mi piel y haciendo que todo temor se esfumase a la vez que mi interior deseaba que aquel hombre me hiciese suya. Me llevó lentamente hacia la cama, y haciendo que me sentase en la misma, empezó a adueñarse de mis piernas. Me echó un poco hacia atrás cuando su lengua viajaba por la cara interna de mis muslos, y en un suspiro, se hizo dueño de mi zona íntima.  Recorrió cada rincón de mi sexo, haciendo que a cada segundo que pasase, un calor concentrado en ese punto se extendiese por el resto de mi cuerpo.

   Cuando los gemidos escapaban de mi boca, Michael volvió a mi altura, haciendo que reptáramos hasta la cabecera de la cama, apoyando mi cabeza sobre la almohada. Besó mis labios, mis mejillas, todo mi rostro, proporcionándome placer y seguridad antes de dar ese paso irremediable. Michael tomó de nuevo mi boca para distraerme en el momento en que empezó a penetrarme. Sentía su miembro entrando y saliendo de mí, envistiéndome con suavidad dando paso al placer.

   Apoyó su rostro junto al mío, llegando sus gemidos a mis oídos, excitándome de sobremanera, sintiendo el calor de nuevo en la zona donde nuestros cuerpos estaban unidos.  Entonces Michael incrementó el ritmo de aquella danza, llegando de esta manera al séptimo cielo. Nuestros gemidos se hicieron más audibles y sintiendo como su transpiración se fundía con la mía, parecía que iba a explotar de tanto placer acumulado. Dejamos de movernos paulatinamente, quedándonos inmóviles finalmente. Michael se abrazó a mí, apoyando su cara en la almohada junto a mi pelo, recuperando ambos el aire y el sentido común.

   Había sido una experiencia indescriptible para mí. Había dejado mis miedos en el pasado y estaba allí, abrazando a Michael sin remordimiento alguno. Sin duda, aquel hecho cambiaría nuestras vidas; había compartido con aquel hombre más que mi cuerpo, también le había entregado mi alma. Y de eso se dio cuenta cuando empezó a poseerme, no era mujer de muchos hombres.

   Michael se apoyó en sus codos cuando su respiración era normal, y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Estaba realmente extasiada, y un placer recorría mi cuerpo, eco del intenso clímax que habíamos compartido. Acarició mi rostro perlado de sudor, y me besó los labios con ternura.

-“Sos realmente especial” –me susurró, encima de los labios, sintiendo su aliento en ellos-. “Te entregaste a mí sin reservas... y... no sé qué decirte... si darte las gracias... o...”

-“Las palabras sobran ahora” –le dije posando uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

   Él asintió y acomodándose en mi pecho, nos quedamos adormilados, disfrutando de las caricias del otro, terminando por dormirme por completo.

 

***

 

   Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa cuando ya despuntaba el alba. Había estado durmiendo hasta que me desperté sobresaltada, mirando a mí alrededor, hallándome en un lugar que no era para nada mi habitación. Hasta que posé mi mirada en aquella figura que me observaba en la penumbra, haciendo que recordara en aquel preciso momento todo lo que había pasado horas antes. Se levantó de la silla, y caminando hacia mí, depositó un tierno beso en mis labios, seguido de un Buenos Días.

   Estuve toda la tarde vagueando, encerrada en mi habitación, y escuchando música. La mano me molestaba, desde que Michael me había dejado en casa, el dolor había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia; me la vendé como pude, y me acosté en la cama. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, ya era de noche, y mi estómago hacía ruido, dado a que no había probado un bocado en todo el día.

   Bajé toda sonámbula a la cocina, encontrándome que todo el mundo había salido, y me encontraba sola, para variar. Abrí la heladera e hice mi especialidad: pizza napolitana. Solo abrir el horno, encenderlo, meterla… y esperar a que se hiciese. Si es que, gracias a estas tecnologías me alimentaba.

   Me encontraba sentada en la barra, devorando la deliciosa pizza, cuando oí unos golpes en la puerta que daba al jardín. Hice caso omiso, la pizza estaba absorbiendo toda mi atención, pero tuve que abandonarla, ya que insistían, esta vez, dando golpes más fuertes.

   Estaba tragando el trozo que había mordido antes de dejarla en el plato cuando casi me atraganto al ver a la persona que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Pena que ya me había visto, porque si no me hubiese ido de ahí corriendo.

-“Vamos, Niki, abrí la puerta, sé que estás ahí” –dijo, dándole más golpes a la puerta.

-“Ya voy” –dije demasiado áspera-. “Y deja de darle mamporros a mis puertas, que me las a dejar marcadas y vos las pagas si las tengo que cambiar”.

   Giré la llave de la cerradura para que la susodicha se abriese, y él se auto invitó a pasar, pues no había ni abierto la boca, y ya se encontraba caminando hacia la cocina.

-“¿Qué haces acá, Orlando?”- ¡Viva mi buena educación!

-“Niki… Yo…” -dijo él, pasándose la mano por la nuca y mirando al piso.

-“Creo que anoche te dejé claro que no quería volver a verte, salvo en el relación al trabajo” –y viendo su rostro, tenía una bonita marca que se lo recordaba.

-“Entiendo… todavía duele” –contestó, llevándose la mano hacia el ojo.

-“No creas que voy a pedirte perdón por haberte pegado. Sos un idiota y lo tienes merecido. Es más, sos vos el que tiene que disculparse conmigo” –empezaba a soltar chispas por los ojos... muy malo...

-“Nikita... ¿me dejas hablar?”

-“¿Para qué?”

-“Es que quiero explicarte...”

-“¿Qué me vas a explicar?” –me gustaban las batallas en las que la única que hablaba era yo-. “¡Te haces el macho conmigo, pegándole a la persona que es mi novio porque no te cae bien! Es el colmo”.

-“Niki...”

-“Ni Niki ni las pelotas. No quiero oírte, Orlando, no sé qué pasó por tu cabeza de chorlito cuando pensaste en venir a mi casa. Quiero que te vayas de acá... que te vayas de mi vida emocional para solo formar parte de mi vida profesional. No quiero escuchar tu estúpida voz diciéndome lo mucho que lo lamentas. Fuera ¡ahora!” –la cara que debía de tener en esos momentos tenía que dar miedo, porque salió corriendo de mi casa como alma que se lleva el diablo.

   Yo me senté en la silla, y maldiciendo que me hubiese entretenido, seguí comiendo la pizza tranquilamente.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**_ Capítulo Nº 16: _ **

_(Desde el punto de vista de Orlando)._

 

 

   Dormí de forma intermitente y con sobresaltos. El sueño tranquilo y profundo parecía estar siempre fuera de mi alcance. Durante toda la noche, estuve soñando con Nikita: en lo que le había dicho, en lo que le había hecho. Y no me ayudaba en absoluto haber estado tan dispuesto en arruinar su felicidad a costa de que yo pudiese estar con ella. El recuerdo de aquellos finos brazos separándome de aquel soldado inglés me acompañaría hasta que hiciese las cosas bien.

   Había renunciado a dormir mucho antes de que los primeros rayos de sol entraran por las rendijas de la persiana. El contenido de una cafetera y una pizza de dos días de antigüedad no contribuyeron a mejorar mi estado de ánimo. Y tampoco el necesitar hasta la última gota de agua caliente para borrar cualquier posible rastro del olor de Nikita en mi piel. ¡Ojalá resultara así de fácil borrar los recuerdos! Con un poco de suerte, cuando acudiera a trabajar a una hora temprana, se habría producido alguna crisis que necesitara de toda mi atención.

   Había entradas al Centro que me quedaban más cerca, pero necesitaba caminar un poco para disipar el mal humor, aunque la verdad era que nadie esperaba que los soldados resultaran alegres y divertidos. Todos nosotros éramos unos solitarios empedernidos, aunque algunos de los más jóvenes todavía conservaban amigos, tanto fuera como dentro del cuerpo de los soldados.

   Pero yo no echaba de menos tener amistades. Requería demasiado esfuerzo tener que estar pendiente de todas las palabras que pronunciaba para mantenerme fuera de conflicto el cómo me ganaba la vida o porque desaparecía durante largos períodos de tiempo sin poder comunicarme. Después de unas cuantas misiones, ya no podía soportar las grandes multitudes durante mucho tiempo sin arriesgarme a perder el control de mi precario temperamento.

   Me resultaba curioso no haber experimentado mi habitual mal humor cuando estaba con Nikita. Durante unas cuantas horas, me olvidé de quién y qué era. Sospechaba que iba a seguir pagando caro aquel desliz durante las oscuras horas nocturnas, cuando estuviera a solas con mis recuerdos.   Este pensamiento me animó considerablemente, justo a tiempo, porque Edmund me esperaba de pie junto a la entrada del Centro.

 -“Estaba a punto de mandar partidas de rescate en tu búsqueda”.

   Los dientes blancos de Edmund destellaron en la suciedad de su rostro.

 -“¿Por qué?”

   No podía tratarse de unos nuevos atentados o demás, porque me hubiera enterado.

 -“No lo sé, pero Vitali y Telmar me dijeron que, si te veía, que te dijera que movieras el culo hacía ahí a toda velocidad” –Edmund volvió a sentarse en su lugar habitual y se puso una manta raída sobre los hombros-. “Y antes que me lo preguntes, parecían más alterados que preocupados”.

 -“Gracias por el mensaje”.

   Nada más entrar al edificio, fui en busca de mis amigos. Vitali estaba en su escritorio, leyendo un libro. Le apasionaban las novelas fantásticas de ambiente tenebroso, pero a mí no me atraían; se parecían demasiado a mi vida real y leía para escaparme de la realidad.

 -“Me dijeron que me estabas buscando”.

   Vitali introdujo un sobre viejo en el libro para señalar la página que estaba leyendo y lo dejó a un lado.

 -“En realidad, es Telmar quien quiere enseñarte algo. Probablemente, está en la computadora, pirateando otro dominio confidencial”.

   Sacudí la cabeza. Telmar era un genio de la electrónica y se divertía jugando al gato y al ratón con la ciber-policía. De momento, iban trescientos mil a cero. Los otros soldados realizaban apuestas acerca de cuándo daría un patinazo y lo atraparían. Claro que nunca lo meterían preso por sus travesuras casi inofensivas. Quienes controlaban y dirigían el Centro y, por lo tanto, a los soldados, tenían demasiado peso para esto, y protegían a los suyos incluso de ellos mismos.


	17. Chapter 17

**_ Capítulo Nº 17: _ **

 

   Me desperté a las 6 de la mañana; al pasar por la habitación de Lena para ir al baño, vi que seguía durmiendo apaciblemente en medio de su cama de dos plazas. Parecía una nena: tenía una pierna por fuera de las sábanas, la almohada en el piso y estaba durmiendo boca abajo con la cabeza girada para un lado haciendo que todos los pelos estuvieran revueltos... Me duche y me cambié de ropa.

   Fui a la cocina a desayunar algo, pero en el camino me encontré con Nina, que también iba para el mismo lado. Me agarró del brazo y me arrastró hasta ahí.

-“¡Ay! ¡Nina! ¡Me lastimas!” –dije soltándome.

-“Es que es muy interesante lo que me dijo Alexandr...”

-“¿Qué...?” –empecé a decir, pero me cortó.

-“¿Es verdad que fuiste a la cabaña de Lena con el soldado extranjero, terminaron durmiendo juntos y por eso Orlando se enojó y casi lo mata a golpes?” -preguntó de un tirón y sin respirar entre medias. Algo realmente alucinante...

-“S... Sí” –dije yo con algo de miedo. Esta chica podía salir con cualquier cosa. Cuando le dije que había empezado a salir con él, armó una fiesta en la casa...

-“¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”- gritó.

-“¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?”

-“¿Y durmieron abrazados y todo eso?” –preguntó incrédula.

-“No, la primera mitad de la noche dormí sola en la cama y él en una bolsa de dormir” –le dije en tono irónico-. “¡Obvio que dormidos abrazados!”.

-“¿Y? ¿Durmieron algo?”

-“Sí, ¿vos que te crees?” –dije yo creyendo que cambiaría de tema... pero no.

-“Bueno. Entonces contadme TODO y con DETALLE”.

   Yo le conté todo lo que pasó.

-“Dios mío...” –todavía no se creía que hubiera pasado-. “Y lo viste en calzoncillos y todo”.

-“Sí...”

-“Y... ¿Qué tal está?” –me preguntó entusiasmada.

-“Buenísimo” –se me escapó a mí; ella se empezó a reír-. “¡No te rías!”

-“Está bien... ¿Te acuerdas de algún detalle?” –me dijo. Yo sabía que se refería a la marca de calzoncillos...

-“Boxers azules de Calvin Klein” –dije cansada y mirando al cielo.

-“¡¡¡Oohh!!” –dijo impresionada.

 

 ***

 

   Me dolía la espalda y veía doble a causa del cansancio que experimentaba. Desde el mediodía, iban llegando heridos y aquello no tenía aspecto de terminar. Habíamos empezado con dos soldados que necesitaban cirugía para detener la hemorragia. Les siguieron media docena más que tenían heridas de importancia y necesitaban sutura. Había prescripto antibióticos y fluidos para acelerar la recuperación.

   Al menos mis pacientes se iban a recuperar todos, pero el doctor Otto atendía a los guardias heridos. Una de las enfermeras me había contado que varios de ellos no iban a volver a luchar nunca más.

   Me daba miedo preguntar cuántos soldados quedaban antes de que empezaran a llevarme los muertos, y no dejaba de preguntarme dónde estaría Orlando. Según los informes, la contienda había sido brutal y casi nadie había escapado ileso. Ya me habían llevado los heridos más graves y sólo quedaban los que sufrían heridas menores, y los muertos. Daba lo que fuera por saber en qué grupo estaba Orlando.

   Los pies me estaban matando, así que, en un paréntesis de la riada de pacientes, me senté. ¿Había pasado sólo un día desde que me había despertado al lado de Michael y ya me estaba preocupando por otro hombre?


	18. Chapter 18

**_ Capítulo Nº 18: _ **

 

-“¿Doctora Largaden?”

   El tirón que recibí en la manga atrajo mi atención a donde debería estar. A pesar por la expresión preocupada de Marnar, uno de mis asistentes favoritos, no era la primera vez que me llamaba.

   Lo miré con una sonrisa cansada.

-“Perdón Marnar, estaba en otra parte; fue un día muy largo”.

-“Y va a ser peor; ahora van a traer a unos pocos heridos graves que quedan. Más o menos en veinte minutos”.

   Mi estómago sufrió una sacudida y se me cayó a los pies.

-“¿Sabes de algún otro nombre?”         

-“Fannberg Danjal seguro. Y quizás un par más”.

   Marnar parecía tan cansado como yo.

 -“¿Por qué no te tomas diez minutos de descanso? Yo preparo todo” –me puse de pie. Como Marnar titubeaba, sacudí la mano-. “¡Dale, fuera! Y llévate a todos los que ni hayan podido tomarse un café o sentarse en horas. Necesito que todos estén en plena forma cuando las puertas se abran de nuevo”.

-“¿Estas segura?” –preguntó.

-“Si, anda. Las mesas de operaciones están preparadas y no hay nada más que hacer hasta que sepamos cuántos nos van a traer”.

   Esperaba que Orlando ni fuera uno de los heridos de muerte. Intenté borrar aquella idea de mi mente, ya que sólo pensarlo me producía terror aunque estuviera enojada con él.

   Para mantenerme ocupada, reaprovisioné las bandejas y volví a examinar el suministro de medicamentos especiales que se necesitaban para ayudar a los soldados.

   Marnar y los demás volvieron. Todavía se veían cansados, pero no tenía la menor duda de su capacidad para cumplir con sus obligaciones. Me puse una bata limpia e hice una última inspección para asegurarme de que las mesas de operaciones estaban listas.

   Dos guardias entraron en la sala empujando una camilla ocupada por Fannberg Danjal. Mi equipo entró en acción: trasladaron a Fannberg a la mesa más cercana, lo ataron, lo limpiaron y catalogaron las heridas. Empecé suturando un corte enorme y profundo que tenía en el muslo mientras entraban otra camilla en la sala.

   Era Orlando; no podía verle la cara, pero reconocía su cabellera llena de bucles. Marnar y dos de los enfermeros abandonaron la mesa de operaciones de Fannberg para hacerse cargo de Orlando y del tercer soldado que acaban de entrar. ¿Otra vez herido? La última vez nos aterrorizó la posibilidad de que no consiguiéramos revivirlo. Me obligue a centrarme de nuevo en Fannberg. Los demás preparaban las cosas para Orlando y el otro soldado. Alguien mencionó el nombre de Vitali Claes; no me acordaba de ninguna ocasión en la que hubieran resultado heridos tantos soldados de un mismo grupo.

   Mientras realizaba la última sutura, pedí al cielo que la confrontación no durara demasiado tiempo. Tomé otro paquete de suturas y empecé a coser la siguiente herida. Cuando terminaba de limpiar y coser las heridas más importantes, mi equipo empezaría a administrarle los medicamentos y yo iba a poder dedicarme a mi siguiente paciente: Orlando.

   Entonces oí que éste se quejaba de algo en voz alta. ¡Gracias a Dios que estaba consciente! Experimenté un alivio enorme, le di los últimos puntos a la herida de Fannberg y le encargué a una enfermera quirúrgica que le vendara las heridas.

   Me lavé y desinfecté las manos temblorosas. Marnar me dio el expediente de Vitali, lo que significaba que el equipo había clasificado a los heridos consideraba que su situación era más grave que la de Orlando.

   Le sonreí a mi nuevo paciente.

-“Bueno, ¿qué te trae por acá?”

   Leí las anotaciones del equipo de selección. Vitali estaba muy pálido y tenía la piel húmeda. Sin duda, estaba en estado de shock a causa del trauma y la pérdida de sangre.

-“Comprueben el recuento globular y aplíquenle una unidad de sangre. ¡Ahora!” –Le di una palmada a Vitali en el brazo para tranquilizarlo-. “Sólo está un poco bajo de aceite, señor Claes. Cuando le hayamos llenado el depósito y le haya cosido ese feo corte, se sentirá mejor”.

-“Ya les dije que no es nada grabe, doctora”.

   La voz de Vitali sonó débil, pero si hablaba, iba a salir por sus propios medios lo antes posible.

 -“Mientras preparan su herida para la sutura, voy a ver cómo está su amigo”.


	19. Chapter 19

**_ Capítulo Nº 19: _ **

 

   Anoté las indicaciones en el expediente y se lo di a Marnar. Respiré hondo y me giré para enfrenar a Orlando, quién contemplaba la frenética actividad que rodeaba a Fannberg. Percibí dolor en sus ojos, aunque sospechaba que no tenía nada que ver con el corte irregular de su brazo.

 -“Se va a poner bien, señor Bloom. Está en buenas manos”.

   Unos ojos color café cargados de furia se volvieron a mí.

 -“Ahora mismo está a punto de morirse, doctora Largaden. No lo suavice”.

   Bajé la voz.

 -“Sé que la estás pasando mal y que estás preocupado por tus amigos, pero no te la agarres conmigo. Fui yo quien tomó todos los pedazos y arreglé a tus amigos” –señalé al personal médico que rodeaba a Vitali y a Fannberg-. “Estas personas están con sangre hasta las orejas desde que la primer camilla cruzó la puerta. Ahora mismo, necesitamos apoyo, no una actitud negativa”.

   Durante una fracción de segundo creí que la expresión de Orlando se suavizaba, pero pasó tan rápido que no podía estar segura. Orlando miró más allá de dónde yo estaba, hacia Marnar, quien esperaba con otra bandeja de sutura.

 -“Genial. Ya vamos a hablar más tarde”.

   Cerré los ojos y volví la cara hacia el otro lado.

   Tarde mucho tiempo en coser el corto del torso de Vitali, pero gracias a la transfusión de sangre y demás fluidos, ya tenía mejor aspecto. Mientras la herida no se le infectara, se recuperaría en el tiempo estimado.

 -“Marnar, por favor, traslada al señor Claes a la otra sala” –volví a sonreírle a mi paciente-. “Ya responde usted al tratamiento y le di algo para que pueda descansar tranquilamente. Cuando me haya ocupado de su amigo, voy a ir a ver cómo se encuentra”.

 -“No permita que Orlando la asuste, doctora. Ladra, pero no muerde”.

   Vitali me dedico una sonrisa de medio lado mientras trasladaban su camilla.

 -“Veamos ese brazo” –tiré con suavidad del borde del vendaje temporal que los de selección le habían aplicado a Orlando. Entré la cinta adhesiva y la sangre seca, estaba totalmente pegado a la piel-. “Esto va a doler, a menos que te lo empape”.

 -“Arráncalo de una vez, doctora. Hagas como lo hagas me va a doler, de modo que termina cuanto antes”.

 -“Prepárate”.

   Orlando se agarró al lateral de la camilla con la otra mano mientras yo inhalaba hondo y tiraba del vendaje. Al segundo intento, se soltó, pero la herida se abrió de nuevo. Dejé que sangrara unos instantes. ¿Qué podía haber causado un corte tan ancho y profundo? No estaba hecho por un puñal.

 -“¿Cómo te hicieron esto?”

   Le puse anestesia local y apreté la herida hasta que la zona quedó insensibilizada.

 -“Una cuchilla arrojadiza. Apuntaban al cuello”.

   La naturalidad con que lo dijo hizo que la imagen fuera todavía más aterradora.

 -“Me alegro de que consiguieras esquivar la cuchilla” –lo miré a los ojos y vi algo que no pude descifrar-. “Si, todavía estoy enojada con vos, pero eso no significa que te quiera ver muerto”.

   Empecé el lento proceso de unir los dos lados de la herida con puntos de sutura pequeños y regulares.

 -“No creo que hayas perdido tanto como para necesitar una unidad de sangre, pero te voy a aplicar una intravenosa  con antibióticos. Después, te vamos a dar de comer y veremos si estás listo para volver a casa”.

   Empecé a darme vuelta, pero Orlando me tomó la mano con firmeza y suavidad.

 -“Nikita”.

   Me volví hacia él con lentitud.

 -“Estos últimos días me estuve pasando de la raya”.

   Si él podía disculparse, yo también.

 -“Y yo no tendría que haberte tratado de la manera que te traté. No estoy acostumbrada a...” –miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme que nadie me oía-. “No suelo ser la clase de persona por la que los hombres pelean”.

   Temí estar sonrojándome, y no me cabía duda cuando los labios de Orlando se curvaron en una sonrisa que apareció y desapareció en un santiamén. Sin embargo, el brillo de sus ojos permaneció.

   Estaba jugando con fuego al decir eso tan cerca de los demás.

 -“Quizás tengas razón, Bloom. Me voy a asegurar de tenerte informado de mis progresos” –le respondí irónicamente.

 -“¡Este quieto!”

   El grito precedía del otro lado de la habitación, donde el equipo de enfermeros seguía ocupándose de Fannberg Danjal. Él se revolvía con ímpetu y tuve que correr a ayudar a mi equipo para dominar al soldado.

 -“¡Dios! ¡Pónganle las ataduras antes de que se lastime o los lastime a ustedes!”

   Apoyé todo mi peso para sostenerla la pierna izquierda mientras uno de los enfermeros hacía lo propio con la derecha. El ataque repentino cesó con la misma rapidez con la que se había presentado.

 -“Por ahora manténganlo aislado y déjenlo atado las veinticuatro horas del día hasta nueva orden. Quiero un informe de su estado cada quince minutos durante las próximas dos horas y después vamos a volver a evaluar su situación”.

 -“Si, doctora”.

   Realicé unas anotaciones oportunas al expediente de Danjal y se lo devolví al enfermero. Decidí comprobar de nuevo las constantes vitales de Orlando, pero mi andar se volvió titubeante cuando vi que su camilla estaba vacía. ¿Adónde se había ido?


	20. Chapter 20

**_ Capítulo Nº 20: _ **

 

   Miré hacia la puerta; Orlando estaba del otro lado y miraba a través de la ventana. Tras girar la cabeza un poco para mirar a Fannberg, volvió a girarla hacia mí. Su expresión se volvió de piedra y sus ojos como hielo mientras la distancia que nos separaba se alargaba más y más. Sacudió la cabeza, giró sobre sí mismo y se fue.

   Se me encogió el corazón y los pies me pesaban como plomo mientras intentaba sobreponerme. Si me quedaba paralizada en aquel lugar contemplando la puerta con expresión aturdida, alguien podría mal interpretar mi reacción, pero también podía enfrentarme a mis compañeros. En lugar de arriesgarme a que alguien percibiera mi aturdimiento, llamé la atención de Marnar y señalé la puerta con un gesto. No me había tomado un descanso desde hacía horas, de modo que nadie me podía cuestionar que desapareciera durante unos minutos.

   Una vez fuera del laboratorio, mire rápidamente a mí alrededor. Había una docena o más de guardias armados apostados a lo largo del pasillo, pero ni rastros de Orlando. Sin duda, había pasado con determinación entre los guardias o les había mentido diciendo que le habían dado el alta. Con toda la conmoción que se había producido con lo de Fannberg, lo más probable es que le hubieran creído o que estuvieran demasiado ocupados para notificarme su partida.

   Cualquier otro día, hubiera dado parte de su descuido, pero los guardias se enfrentaban a la pérdida de varios de sus camaradas y no quería crearles más problemas. Si Orlando había abandonado el edificio, no había mucho que hacer, salvo modificar su expediente para encubrirlo. Tenía la sensación que el Coronel Ulrik no se tomaría muy en bien que uno de sus soldados se fuera de Investigación sin el alta correspondiente.

-“¿Puedo ayudarlo, señora?”

   El guardia más cercano, increíblemente joven, se separó de la pared para llamarme la atención.

-“¿El señor Bloom pasó por acá?”

   Introduje mis manos en los bolsillos de la bata para que el guardia no notara lo mucho que me temblaba.

-“Sí, así es. Lo acompañamos a la salida hará unos tres minutos” –el guardia frunció el ceño-. “Tenía el alta, ¿no?”

   Odiaba mentir, pero, aparte de pedir refuerzos para salir a buscar a Orlando, no tenía otra opción.

-“Todo está bien, cabo; sólo me olvidé de decirle algo. Voy a salir a tomar un poco de aire y quizá tenga suerte y lo alcance”.

   El sol se estaba poniendo en aquel momento y pintaba las nubes dispersas con tonos naranjas. Me quedé en el escalón superior de la entrada y miré hacia ambos lados.

   Orlando había desaparecido.

   Vencida, hundí los hombros. Sin duda, ver a Fannberg sufrir de esa manera había tocado profundamente a Orlando. Me di vuelta con brusquedad para regresar al laboratorio, pero tropecé con Sigurd Yngvar. Retrocedí de forma instintiva y estuve a punto de caerme por las escaleras, pero él me agarró para que evitara perder el equilibrio. Yngvar fijó en mí sus ojos plateados e inexpresivos, y me resultó imposible adivinar lo que pensaba o cuál era su estado de ánimo.

   A la hora de pedir un favor, Yngvar no habría sido mi primera elección, pero sabía que él podría encontrar a Orlando y comprobar que se encontrara bien.

-“Señor Yngvar, ¿puedo hablar con usted un minuto?” –Tiré de él hacia un lado, fuera del campo visual de la puerta-. “El señor Bloom abandonó el laboratorio sin mi permiso”.

-“¿A si? Es todo un rebelde”.

   Se dispuso a marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando le apoyé la mano en el brazo.

-“Sólo necesito saber si se encuentra bien. Fannberg fue gravemente herido hoy y, mientras mi equipo se ocupaba de él, reaccionó de forma adversa”.

-“Quiere decir que perdió el control...”

   Se sobrentendía que como le había pasado a él.

-“Todavía no se encontraba del todo consciente, pero tuvimos que atarlo. No intentó herir a nadie de forma intencional” –a menos que me equivocara, Yngvar se relajó un poco-. “Cuando me disponía a terminar de curar al señor Bloom, éste había desaparecido. Sé que, como usted dice, es todo un rebelde  y se curará sin los antibióticos que le habría inyectado...”

-“¿Pero?”

   Yngvar me miró como si fuera una especie nueva que nunca antes hubiera visto.

-“Pero necesito saber si se encuentra bien. ¿Puede usted comprobarlo y avisarme?”

    -“Así lo haré, doctora, aunque a él no le va a gustar” –sorprendentemente, Yngvar sonrió y, durante un instante, sus fríos ojos grises reflejaron calidez-. “Pero incluso Orlando Bloom necesita que lo zarandeen un poco de vez en cuando”.

   Me quedé con la boca abierta por la sorpresa y, para colmo, Sigurd flexionó el dedo índice y me cerró la mandíbula.

-“No quiero que le entren moscas, doctora”.

   El hombre paso junto a mí y desapareció calle arriba dejándome pasmada y sin habla.


	21. Chapter 21

**_ Capítulo Nº 21: _ **

_(Desde el punto de vista de Orlando)._

 

   Alguien me seguía y eso no me gustaba para nada. El brazo me dolía muchísimo, por lo que no estaba de humor para aguantar los jueguecitos de Intendencia. Si querían que regrese al laboratorio de Nikita, que me lo pidieran. Entonces los mando a la mierda y la historia se acaba.

   Caminé con paso decido por las calles en ruinas retando con la mirada a quienes se cruzaban en mi recorrido. Estaba furioso, la adrenalina corría por mis venas y podía acabar con unos cuantos soldados si fuera necesario. De hecho, sentía la necesidad de golpear alguna cosa o incluso a alguna persona.

   Aunque consiguiera esquivar a quien me estuviera siguiendo, por mucho que corriera no lograría liberarme de la imagen de Fannberg mientras lo reducían y lo ataban como a un animal rabioso. Además. Nikita se había unido a sus compañeros y no aflojaron hasta que Fannberg, desnudo y vulnerable sobre la camilla de acero inoxidable, dejó de constituir una amenaza.

   Desde luego, ya había experimentado anteriormente aquella situación y había visto a otros en el mismo caso, pero nunca había sido la mujer que amaba quien había atado la última corra y decidido permitir que Fannberg pudiera continuar luchando por su vida. ¿Qué habría sucedido si hubiera tenido que presenciar, sin poder hacer nada, cómo Nikita inyectaba a Fannberg las toxinas que habrían acabado con su vida?

   Admiraba el valor y la fuerza de voluntad de Nikita al cargar con aquel peso aun a costa del sufrimiento que esto implicaba para su propia alma. Quería rodearla con los brazos y protegerla de tanto horror, y sin embargo, también quería maldecirla por hacer que me volviera a preocupar por alguien aun sabiendo que cada día suponía para mí un paso más hacia mi muerte o mi locura. Y ahí estaba yo, ansiando pasar todas las noches de la eternidad en los brazos de Nikita y perderme en el dulce calor de su cuerpo en lugar de experimentar la locura.

   ¡Mierda, necesito una pelea! En lugar de intentar esquivar a mi indeseado perseguidor, bajé unas escaleras laterales que conducían a un sótano con varios negocios. Me coloqué de espaldas a la pared más cercana y esperé. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que una figura familiar pasara por la calle. Subí las escaleras a toda velocidad, me coloqué detrás de mi desprevenida víctima, arrematé contra ella y lancé a Yngvar a un callejón cercano.

   En menos de cinco segundos, tenía a Sigurd contra la pared y le atenazaba el cuello con las manos. Yngvar dejó caer los brazos a los lados sin oponer resistencia. Su falta de respuesta me permitió que volviera a recuperar el control de mi temperamento. Retrocedí poco a poco sin descartar la posibilidad de volver a entrar en acción en caso de que Yngvar realizara un movimiento en falso.

    -“¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?”

   Yngvar se encogió de hombros.

-“Éste es un país libre. No sabía que fueras dueño de este pedazo de vereda”.

-“¡No juegues conmigo! Estuviste siguiéndome desde que salí de Investigación y no me gusta una mierda”.

   Yngvar se puso en estado de alerta, como un lobo que huele a su presa.

 -“No es cierto. Te vi justo antes que bajaras por esas escaleras de ahí atrás; de hecho, me iba a tu casa. Tu fantasía quería que comprobara cómo estabas” –terminó Yngvar con ironía.

   Mi puño golpeó la mandíbula de Yngvar antes de que pudiera darme cuenta de mi propio movimiento. Sigurd se tambaleó hasta chocar contra la pared, pero no realizó ningún amago de contraatacar. Mientras estiraba y doblaba mi dolorida mano, no pude saber si me sentía decepcionado o aliviado.

-“No la llames mi fantasía”.

-“Que no lo diga no significa que no sea verdad”.

   Yngvar separó las piernas y apretón los puños, como si se preparara para otra de mis embestidas.

-“Yo no lo negué, solo dije que no la llames así. Ella se merece a alguien mejor”.

   Aunque reconocerlo me doliera muchísimo.

-“Yo diría que eso depende de ella, ¿no crees?” –Yngvar se relajó un poco-. “Pero ahora tenéis problemas más graves que el que vos estás loco por la encantadora doctora Largaden y la quieres para vos. Lo que te dije antes de que me golpearas iba en serio. No era yo quien te estaba siguiendo”.

   Y le creí. Yngvar podría ser muchas cosas: sarcástico, irascible y amargado, pero también extremadamente sincero, porque no le importaba si ofendía o no a alguien. Si él afirmaba que no me había estado siguiendo, era verdad; pero, entonces ¿quién había sido?

-“Espero que no haya sido uno de los Otros”.

-“Ni que lo digas. ¡Qué mierda! Ya es bastante tener que estar luchando contra esos hijos de puta para que ahora tengamos que preocuparnos de que no nos apuñalen por la espalda”.

   Yngvar miró más allá, hacia la calle, como si esperara que arremetieran contra nosotros en el mismo callejón.


	22. Chapter 22

**_ Capítulo Nº 22: _ **

 

    -“Está bien”.

   Yngvar, hombre de pocas palabras, colgó el auricular antes de que pudiera darle las gracias. Los nervios que atenazaban mi estómago debido a la preocupación se relajaron. Conocía la determinación de Orlando, pero me ayudaba saber con certeza que se encontraba bien. Tenía que compensar a Yngvar por su amabilidad. ¿Algún chocolate, quizás? Las comidas que le preparaban en Investigación siempre incluían un chocolate.

   Esta pequeña debilidad de Yngvar me hizo sonreír. Al duro y fornido soldado le gustaban los dulces.

   La puerta del laboratorio se abrió y el doctor Otto y el Coronel Ulrik entraron. Me puse de pie enseguida. Al hombre de intendencia le resultaba más difícil intimidarme si lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Me uní a ellos junto a la cama en la que Fannberg estaba acostado.

-“¿Cómo se encuentra?” –preguntó el doctor Otto mientras agarraba y ojeaba el expediente.

-“Como era de esperar. Antes tuvo un mal momento, pero hace ya bastantes horas que está tranquilo. Ordené que le hicieran escáner completo y varias pruebas más por la mañana”.

   Ulrik se acercó más a la cama.

-“¿Cuándo vamos a poder contar con él?” –Ulrik volvió su fría mirada hacia mí-. “Debo hacer hincapié en que, en estos momentos, estamos faltos de personal. Las peleas y confrontaciones siguen a flor de piel y, al menos, un tercio de nuestros hombres está de baja. No le estoy pidiendo que arriesgue su salud, sólo un cálculo aproximado de cuándo puedo esperar que vuelva a estar activo”.

   Por mucho que me desagradara ese hombre, su petición era razonable.

-“Según experiencias anteriores, yo diría que tres meses, cuatro como mucho. El nivel de isoenzimas CPK bajó; el resto de los indicadores también se está estabilizando. Voy a tener más información mañana por la mañana, y puedo mandarle por e-mail un informe actualizado cuando haya analizado los resultados”.

-“Espero su informe” –el Coronel Ulrik se giró hacia el doctor Otto-. “¿Vamos a ver a mis hombres, doctor?”

-“¡Claro! Estoy seguro de que se van a alegrar mucho de recibir una visita de usted”.

   El doctor Otto me guiñó un ojo mientras llevaba a aquél imbécil sin remedio fuera del laboratorio. Me pregunté cómo conseguía mi jefe mantener una distancia tan risueña cuando estaba con aquel hombre tan irritante. En fin, eso no era de mi incumbencia, pero mi paciente inconsciente si lo era.

-“Fannberg, no te preocupes acerca del Coronel. Te vas a quedar acá hasta que esté segura de que te recuperaste por completo. No beneficiaría a nadie si volves al trabajo demasiado rápido”.

   Le di una palmadita en el brazo y apoyé el estetoscopio en el pecho de Fannberg. Cerré los ojos para oír mejor e intenté percibir algún latido. Oí un latido débil, pero latido al fin y al cabo. Durante los siguientes días, el pulso del joven aumentaría de forma gradual hasta alcanzar el ritmo normal. Para entonces, sus pulmones también tendrían que estar funcionando como era debido.

-“Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Fannberg. Tene paciencia, nada más”.

   La noche se acercaba y, en el laboratorio, empezaba a hacer frío. Quizá me engañaba a mí misma, pero me gustaba hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos para que mis pacientes en estado inconsciente estuvieran lo más cómodos posible. De un modo u otro, a aquellos hombres les venía más que bien una manta caliente mientras luchaban para recuperarse.

   Después de haber hecho todo lo que podía por Fannberg, volví a mi escritorio y a la montaña de papeleo que siempre seguía a una oleada de pacientes. La mayoría de los soldados iban a recibir el alta el día siguiente por la tarde. No me sorprendería que sólo se quedara Fannberg, lo cual ya me parecía bien.

   Quizás pospondría el papeleo para la mañana siguiente. Los ojos me ardían del cansancio y me dolía la espalda. Bajé la intensidad de las luces, me saqué los zapatos y la bata y dejé esta última encima de la mesada. Después, me lavé los dientes, me cepille el pelo y me acosté en mi catre. Y me dormí deseando estar en mi propia cama y entre los brazos de... ¿Orlando?


	23. Chapter 23

 

      Hurgué en el bolso en busca de la llave; el día no había sido tan malo, pero me sentía exhausta. La mayoría de los pacientes habían recibido el alta, y les habíamos dado instrucciones para que se dirigieran a mí o al doctor Otto en caso de que necesitaran alguna cosa. Fannberg había realizado unos progresos considerables durante las últimas semanas.

   Además de los refuerzos que el coronel Ulrik había pedido a otros sectores, había solicitado la ayuda de otros médicos. El número de bajas había sido demasiado elevado para el doctor Otto y para mí, de modo que, aquella noche, uno de los médicos externos vigilaría a mi paciente. Odiaba saber que era bastante probable que Fannberg se despertara con un desconocido junto a su cama, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

   Me sentía tan cansada que no confiaba en mi propio juicio, de modo que me dirigí a mi casa para recuperarme. No tenía nada que no pudiera curarse con doce horas de sueño ininterrumpido.

   Giré la llave en la cerradura y empujé la puerta. Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando el brazo de un hombre apareció de la nada y me tiró hacia el interior de la vivienda. Antes de que pudiera gritar pidiendo ayuda, él me tapó la boca con la mano.

-“Niki, soy yo”.

   En cuanto reconocí la voz de Michael, me relajé sobre su pecho convencida de que el pulso me latía con tanta fuerza como para provocarme un infarto. Después, me sentí rabiosa y le di una patada en la espinilla.

   Él me soltó de inmediato.

-“¡Ay! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?”

   ¡Cómo si yo pudiese lastimar a un soldado duro y corpulento como él! Me volví hacia Michael y enumeré mis razones con la ayuda de los dedos.

-“En primer lugar, acabo de envejecer diez años por culpa del susto que me diste. En segundo lugar, estuve muy preocupada por vos desde que escuché que hubo un confrontación entre ambos ejércitos. En tercer lugar... Ahora mismo, estoy demasiado cansada como para pelearme con vos”.

-“Tenemos que hablar, amor. Es importante”.

   Michael tomó mi abrigo y lo acomodó sobre el respaldo de una silla.

-“Nada es tan importante para tener que hablarlo ahora. Tengo planes para esta noche y ni siquiera vos me los vas a arruinar”.

   Lo corrí a un lado y me dirigí hacia la cocina.

   Él me siguió, de modo que saqué dos platos hondos y dos cajas de cereales. Una era de trigo integral, con mucha fibra y muchos nutrientes. Ésa era para él. Yo llené mi propio plato con unos cereales de colores brillantes y cargados de azúcar.

-“¡Ey! ¡Yo también quiero de ésos!”

   Apartó a un lado la caja que le había dejado junto a su plato y yo volví a empujarla hacia él.

    -“No. Éstos son todos para mí; si te empeñas en quedarte a cenar sin que te inviten, vas a tener que conformarte con lo que te dan”.

   Nunca había visto a Michael enfurruñarse. Quedaba hermoso, pero no tanto como para compartir los cereales. Cuando intentó robarme una cucharada de cereales del plato, le golpeé los nudillos con la cuchara.

-“¡Ni lo sueñes, flaco! Esta delicia no la comparto”.

   Me sentí mejor de lo que me había sentido en todo el día. Me senté en uno de los bancos altos que había junto a la mesada y disfruté de cada bocado de mi cena.

   Cuando terminamos de comer, Michael introdujo los platos en el lavavajillas.

-“¿Ahora podemos hablar?”

-“No, ahora voy a darme una ducha caliente y después me voy a la cama”.

   Empujé el banco hacía atrás y me alejé. Antes de llegar al pasillo, miré atrás hacia Michael, quien seguía sentado como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a instalarse en mi casa. Como lo había hecho en mi corazón. Quizá debería ordenarle que se fuera, pero no conseguí reunir las fuerzas o el deseo suficiente para hacerlo.

   Michael me miró desde la distancia.

-“Sé que te asusté, pero no podía esperar afuera, donde alguien pudiera verme”.

   Me pregunté cuántas veces se habría disculpado Michael en su vida. Seguro que no muchas.

-“Te perdono”.

   Me alejé con paso cansado.

   Una vez en el baño, abrí la canilla del agua caliente de la ducha antes de sacarme la ropa. El calor del agua me vino de maravilla a mis huesos cansados y a mis músculos cansados. La puerta del baño se abrió y una ráfaga de aire frío me puso la piel de gallina. Aquel hombre estaba adquiriendo la costumbre de abrir las puertas sin pedir permiso.

   Descorrí la puerta de la ducha lo justo para lanzarle una mirada iracunda.

-“¿Y ahora qué quieres?”

-“Me quedo”.

   No se molestó en ocultar el hecho de que veía mi cuerpo desnudo a través del rugoso cristal de la ducha y que le gustaba lo que veía.

-“Sigo estando demasiado cansada como para hablar”.

   Cosa totalmente cierta.

-“Entonces no vamos a hablar”.

   Su voz resbaló por mi piel como si fuera de seda. Se sacó la campera y la musculosa del uniforme y empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón.

   Una mujer más fuerte que yo le hubiese ordenado que saliese del baño y, quizás, incluso de su vida. Una mujer más débil se hubiera sentido aturdida al ver aquel maravilloso cuerpo masculino. Pero yo necesitaba a aquel hombre, de modo que retrocedí y le hice lugar en la ducha y en mi corazón.

   Michael entró y corrió la puerta dejando afuera todas las preocupaciones y el dolor. Por el momento, estábamos los dos solos, con las pieles mojadas y ansiosas por darnos besos intensos y profundos.


	24. Chapter 24

 

   ¡Dios, que cansada estaba! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin dormir una noche entera! Cerré la puerta, corrí el pestillo, me saqué los zapatos y dejé el bolso sobre la silla más cercana. Además, lo extrañaba... Claro que si él estuviera en casa, no dormiría mucho, una vez más, pero era un riesgo que estaba dispuesta a hacer.

   Michael me había dicho que esa noche no nos íbamos a ver, y creí en el pesar que percibí en sus ojos verdes tanto como en sus palabras. Aunque no tuviese mucha experiencia, una mujer sabía cuándo un hombre la quería. Todavía sentía el calor de la mirada de Michael cuando él se volvió para despedirse con un movimiento de cabeza.

   Entré en la cocina para servirme un té con hielo. Un vaso de vino me tentaba más, pero todavía tenía unas cuantas cosas para poder terminar el día. La cena que había encargado iba a llegar, más o menos, en media hora. Mientras, me iba a poner mis shorts preferidos, los de toalla, y una remera ancha.

   Tal vez pusiera un poco de música mientras cenaba; algo suave y relajante.

   Esperé en el living la llegada de la cena. Mi madre se horrorizaría si supiera que apenas cocinaba. Sabía cocinar, claro y mi madre se había encargado de que así fuera, porque se esperaba que una mujer cocinara para su familia. Sin embargo, estudiar durante doce horas al día en la facultad de medicina y trabajar todavía más en mi ocupación actual, me dejaba poco tiempo libre para las tareas domésticas.

   Sonó el timbre de la puerta. Tras comprobar por la mirilla de que se trataba del repartidor, abrí y le entregué el cheque a cambio de una bolsa que contenía varias cajas. Con el olor que emergía de ellas, se me hizo agua la boca.

   Dejé la bolsa sobre la mesada de la cocina para buscar un plato y cubiertos. Sin embargo, antes que sacara las cajas de la bolsa, unos gritos y un chirrido de una plancha de metal al chocar contra algo sólido quebraron la paz y la tranquilidad del ambiente. La adrenalina hizo que saliera de la casa y corriera hacia el lugar del accidente sin tiempo a darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Podía ofrecer primeros auxilios hasta que llegara la ambulancia.

   Por el estado del pequeño auto de importación, que estaba aplastado contra el edificio de enfrente, no tuve duda alguna de que había algún herido, quizás más de uno. Corrí de vuelta hacia la casa para buscar el maletín médico que guardaba en el armario del recibidor.

   Tuve que hacer varias maniobras para abrirme paso entre las personas que se iban aproximando al lugar de los hechos. Concentrada como estaba en mi objetivo, no me di cuenta de que ya no estaba sola y, cuando pasaba al lado del contenedor de basura, una mano grande me tomó del brazo y tiró de mí hacia un callejón. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que soltar un grito de indignación, otra mano me tapó la boca.

-“No grites, Niki. Soy yo. Te necesito”.

   La áspera voz de Orlando junto a mi oído me dejó flácida temblorosa. Asentí con la cabeza para que me soltara y después me giré hacia él dispuesta a cantarle la cuarentena.

-“¿¿Estás loco?? ¡¡¡Me diste un susto de muerte!!! ¿Qué manía tienen los hombre de aparecer por atrás y asustarme así?” –él me miró extrañado pero no dijo nada. Entonces me acordé del accidente-. “Tengo que ir a ver si hay algún herido”.

   Orlando se interpuso en mi camino.

-“Te necesito más acá”.

-“Puede haber alguien muriéndose ahí afuera”.

   Orlando me miró con expresión sombría.

-“Perdón; la ambulancia va a llegar en cualquier momento, pero Yngvar no puede esperar”.

   Orlando tenía razón, el sonido de la sirena aumentaba por momentos.

-“¿Yngvar está herido? No me llamaron”.

    -“No tenían por qué hacerlo. Está acá, en el callejón” –Orlando me tomó del brazo y tiró de mí hacia el fondo del callejón-. “Le dispararon; no podemos dejarlo morir”.

   Paré de pensar en el accidente y me concentré en seguir a Orlando mientras me arrepentía de no haberme puesto los zapatos antes de salir de la casa. El callejón estaba relativamente limpio, pero las piedras y demás objetos cortantes que había en el piso hacían que el caminar me resultara doloroso.

   Tropecé por segunda vez y Orlando se dio cuenta de mi problema. Sin dejar de caminar, me tomo en brazos y me llevó hasta el otro extremo del callejón, dónde Yngvar se hallaba acostado tras unas cajas. ¡Dios! ¡No se movía! El miedo que experimenté por él me quemó como si se tratara de un ácido.


	25. Chapter 25

                  

   Orlando me dejó en el piso y aplastó una de las cajas para que pudiera arrodillarme encima. Me agaché junto a Yngvar temiendo por su vida; un chorro de sangre se extendía por el costado derecho de su camisa y había formado un charco en el piso. Le tomé el pulso y me sentí aliviada al comprobar que era regular. Yngvar abrió los ojos.

-“¿Doctora?” –preguntó mientras hacia un amago de sentarse.

   Apoyé las manos en los hombros de Yngvar y lo empujé con suavidad hacia atrás.

-“Si, Sigurd, soy yo. Intente no moverse hasta que compruebe la gravedad de su herida”.

   Intenté levantarle la remera, pero estaba pegada a la sangre, que ya se estaba espesando. Saqué un bisturí del maletín para cortar la tela, pero era demasiado lento.

-“Orlando, necesito tu cuchillo”.

   Una hoja de aspecto mortífero apareció frente a mi cara.

-“No hay tiempo de delicadezas, Nikita, tenemos que sacarlo de acá antes que uno de esos policías que están reunidos ahí afuera decida husmear por acá. Ahora mismo, es lo menos que nos conviene”.

-“Yo puedo caminar”.

   Yngvar intentó, una vez más, incorporarse.

-“¡Estese quieto! Si vuelve a moverse podría cortarlo con el cuchillo y, ahora mismo, es lo último que le faltaba”.

   Conseguí cortar un pedazo de la remera y ver la herida con más claridad. La bala había atravesado el abdomen de Sigurd.

   Orlando miró la herida por encima de mi hombro.

-“¿Es grave?”

-“Sangra mucho, pero no es una herida mortal”.

   Tomé varias gasas de mi maletín y las utilicé para aplicar un vendaje provisional de presión sobre la herida de Yngvar. A continuación, las sujeté con tela adhesiva. Cuando sacáramos al hombre de aquel lugar le iba a curar mejor la herida, pero, en aquel momento, los dos hombres estaban tensos por la necesidad de salir del callejón. Era de entender: yo también me sentía muy expuesta en aquel lugar.

-“El vendaje aguanta hasta que lo llevemos adentro”.

   Me incorporé. Orlando tenía la espalda contra la pared y sostenía una horrible pistola en la mano. Siempre parecía peligroso, pero ésta era la primera vez que lo veía con la expresión de lucha en el rostro. Y me asustó, aunque sabía que me estaba protegiendo a mí y a su amigo herido.

-“Ya podemos irnos, Orlando”.

   Orlando me observó y, después, bajó la vista hacia Yngvar.

-“Quédense acá hasta que compruebo cómo está la calle”.

   La policía todavía estaba investigando el accidente. Lo último que nos convenía era pasar junto a ellos llevando a Yngvar a rastras y con la remera ensangrentada y hecha jirones. Mientras Orlando ideaba una ruta segura, yo rodeé los hombros de Yngvar con el brazo y lo ayudé a sentarse. Ninguno de los soldados demostraba sentir dolor, pero el hombre tenía la cara empapada en transpiración y se mordía el labio para no gemir.

   Odiaba y admiraba al mismo tiempo la impasibilidad de los soldados.

-“Si maldecir lo ayuda, hágalo, porque ponerse de pie le dolerá todavía más”.

   Yngvar no malgastó su aliento hablando hasta que se hubo levantado. Mientras juntaba mi equipo médico, Yngvar se apoyó en la pared y cerró los ojos. A juzgar por su palidez, lo único que lo mantenía en pie era la pura obstinación. No podía limpiar la sangre del piso, pero la tapé con una caja para que no se viera a simple vista.

-“¿Lo intentamos?”

   Pasé el brazo de Yngvar por encima de mis hombros y lo ayudé a caminar por el callejón. No habíamos dado más de unos pasos cuando Orlando volvió. Enseguida tomó a Yngvar por el otro lado.

-“Casi todos el mundo sigue concentrado alrededor del auto accidentado. Tardé tanto porque quería ver qué había pasado. Por lo visto, el auto estaba vacío. El propietario está histérico porque la policía lo acusa de negligencia por dejar el auto en punto muerto y sin el freno de mano, pero él jura que siempre deja el freno puesto y que alguien tiene que haber manipulado el auto. Los policías no se creen su versión porque el auto estaba cerrado con llave. Cualquier persona que hubiera intentado abrirlo, habría disparado la alarma”.

   Yngvar sacudió la cabeza.

-“El accidente estaba programado para ocultar el ruido del disparo”.

-“Lo mismo creo yo” –Orlando se puso de lado para situarse entre Yngvar y la multitud que había una manzana más allá-. “No puedo sostenerte mientras estamos al descubierto; necesito poder moverme con rapidez por si el hijo de su madre intenta dispararnos de una vez”.

   Noté que Yngvar traspasaba parte de su peso a mis hombros.

-“Perdone, doctora, pero sólo cuento con usted”.

-“Vamos, crucemos la calle”.

   Reiniciamos la marcha buscando un ritmo común. Por cada paso que daba Yngvar, yo daba dos, pero conseguimos adaptarnos el uno al otro. Cuando llegamos a la vereda de enfrente, le dimos la espalda al barullo provocado por el accidente y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa.

   Orlando se interpuso en nuestro camino.

-“¿Por qué está la puerta abierta de par en par?”


	26. Chapter 26

-“Es probable que no la cerrara al salir. Cuando oí el choque, salí corriendo y, después, volví a entrar para agarrar el maletín”.

-“Esperen acá”.

   Orlando sacó la pistola y desapareció en el interior de la casa. No tardó mucho en inspeccionarla.

-“No hay nadie” –volvió a introducir la pistola en la parte trasera del cinturón y sostuvo a Yngvar-. “¿Dónde quieres que lo deje?”

-“En la habitación de invitados; ahí va a estar bien”.

   Yngvar soltó un gruñido.

-“Dejen de hablar como si yo no estuviera acá. Llévenme al baño y déjenme solo; me voy a lavar y me voy” –Yngvar miró a Orlando con el ceño fruncido-. “Voy a necesitar ropa limpia; si camino así por la calle podría llamar un poco la atención”.

   Era inútil discutir con aquel hombre; lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se iba a dejar derrotar por una herida como aquélla.

-“Tengo unos suéteres de hombre que podrían servirle. Mientras los busco, vos asegúrate de que se limpie bien la herida con un antiséptico y aplícale una buena cantidad de esto” –saqué un frasco de Beatadine y una crema antibiótica de un cajón-. “Las vendas están en el otro lado y hay trapos y toallas limpios en el armario de la ropa”.

   Mientras los dos hombres reunían los artículos de primeros auxilios necesarios, busqué en el armario los suéteres que había dejado uno de mis hermanos la última vez que me visitaron. Ninguno de los dos era tan corpulento como Orlando o Yngvar, pero sus suaves suéteres de lana le iban a servir a Yngvar hasta que llegara a su casa.

   Le di los suéteres a Orlando y volví a dejarlo a solas con su amigo. A continuación, me fui a la cocina para calentar la cena. Cuando los dos hombres se reunieron conmigo, yo había puesto la mesa con tres platos y la comida estaba lista.

-“Siéntense y coman. Y antes de que me discuta, Sigurd Yngvar, recuerde que quien le habla es su doctora. Sé que usted es muy duro, pero, come, o llamo al laboratorio para que vengan a buscarlo y lo tengan en observación”.

   Sin duda era capaz de hacerlo. La descarga de adrenalina que me había producido la crisis empezaba a dispararse y quería respuestas a unas cuantas preguntas antes de acostarme.

   Ninguno de los dos hombres se molestó en discutir conmigo. Orlando se sentó a mi derecha.

-“Encargaste demasiada comida para una sola persona”.

   ¡Genial! ¡El hombre estaba celoso y ni siquiera era mi novio!

-“Los suéteres son de mis hermanos, Orlando, y da la casualidad de que me gusta este tipo de comida. Normalmente, encargo la suficiente cantidad para dos o tres veces. Así me ahorro los gastos del delivery”.

   Los dos hombres empezaron a engullir la comida como si se les fuera la vida en ello, probablemente porque sabían que quería formularles preguntas y ninguno de ellos quería tener que responderme. Los dejé comer en silencio mientras contemplaba la situación desde distintos ángulos. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

   Cuando empezaron a comer más despacio, aparté mi plato y me incliné hacia delante.

-“Muy bien, señores, llegó la hora de las respuestas”.

-“Yo tengo que irme, ahora que todavía puedo moverme” –declaró Yngvar.

   El color de su piel había mejorado mucho, pero el dolor que sentía se apreciaba en la contracción de su boca.

-“No hasta que yo...”

   Orlando me interrumpió.

-“Vamos, dale un respiro. Mira, voy a llamar a Vitali, él va a acompañar a Sigurd a su casa y se encarga de cuidarlo. Pero mientras lo esperamos, vos prepara tus cosas”.

-“¿Mis cosas? ¿De qué hablas?”

   Orlando me daba la espalda mientras marcaba el número de Vitali. Algo estaba pasando, algo sobre lo que ninguno de ellos quería hablar. Pero, fuera cual fuera el problema, ahora yo estaba en el medio. Después de todo, ¿cómo era posible que a Yngvar le dispararan en ese callejón que estaba tan cerca de mi casa? Y también estaba el pequeño detalle de que Orlando anduviera oportunamente por ahí para salvar a su amigo.

   Orlando tenía que explicarme muchas cosas, pero podía esperar a que estuviéramos a solas.


	27. Chapter 27

 

-“Eh, doctora, ¿tiene algo para calmar el dolor? Un par de aspirinas, por ejemplo”.

   No podía negarme a la petición de Yngvar, aunque sospechaba que lo hacía para distraer mi atención.

-“Voy a buscarlas”.

   Cuando volví del baño, la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el garaje estaba abierta y Orlando e Yngvar habían desaparecido. Presté atención un par de segundos y oí que hablaban en voz baja en el garaje. Un auto se paró junto a la puerta.

   Enojada por haber caído en la trampa de Yngvar, decidí tomarme yo las aspirinas, ya que lo que Orlando me iba a contar seguramente me iba a producir dolor de cabeza.

   Para mantenerme ocupada, levanté la mesa y guardé los restos de la cena en la heladera. Cuando estaba metiendo el último plato en el lavavajilla, oí pasos en el garaje. Una vez más, el pulso se me aceleró.

   Quizá, si atraía de alguna manera a Orlando, él no podría eludir mis preguntas. Esta idea me complació en varios sentidos, aunque no quería saltar sobre su yugular en cuanto entrara a la habitación. Primero iba a dejar que cerrara la puerta.

   Orlando entró con mirada decidida. Me mantuve firme, dispuesta a jugar mis cartas. Sin embargo, una sola mirada a la cara de Orlando me indicó que él tenía otros planes; él se detuvo a mi lado.

-“¿Dónde está tu valija?”

-“Yo no reacciono bien a las órdenes, señor Bloom”.

    -“Mira, Nikita, no tengo tiempo para esto. Tenemos que salir de acá a toda velocidad”.

   Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua helada en medio de la cabeza. Pocas cosas asustaban a los hombres como Orlando, pero en aquel momento había mucha tensión en su mandíbula.

-“¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que no me estás contando?”

   Orlando se pasó la mano por el pelo con frustración.

-“Confía en mí y hace lo que te pido. Te lo explico más tarde, pero, en este momento, acá, en tu casa, no estás a salvo. Busca ropa suficiente para unos cuantos días”.

   No pensaba salir corriendo de mi casa sin una buena razón; me crucé de brazos dispuesta a esperar la respuesta de Orlando.

-“No pienso ir a ninguna parte hasta que me cuentes que está pasando”.

   Él se acercó esperando intimidarme con su corpulencia.

                -“No discutas conmigo, Nikita. Hacedlo o lo hago por vos y te saco de acá al hombro. Cuando nos hayamos instalado en un lugar más seguro, te lo explico, pero ahora no es el momento”.

   No dudé de que hablara en serio.

-“Está bien, lo vamos a hacer a tu manera”.

   Cuando pasé al lado de Orlando camino a mi dormitorio, él me agarró por el brazo y me giró hacia él. Su boca, sería y sombría, se aplastó sobre la mía. El sabor salvaje del guerrero listo para el combate se mezcló con el de mi enojo formando una mezcla volátil.

   La imagen de Michael me vino a la cabeza y empuje a Orlando con todas mis fuerzas.

-“¿¿¿¡¡¡Qué crees que estás haciendo!!!???” –le grité.

-“¿Qué? ¿Acaso va a venir tu noviecito y me va a hacer pagar?” –lo miré extrañada, ¿cómo diablos sabía que estaba con él?

   Me alejé de Orlando echa una fiera, saqué una valija de la parte trasera de mi vestidor y la abrí encima de la cama con mucha fuerza. Empecé metiendo ropa interior, y me aseguré de elegir los conjuntos que más me gustaban.

   Del baño, guardé los artículos básicos, ya que siempre podía volver para buscar lo que me había olvidado o comprarlo. No había muchas cosas de las que no pudiera prescindir durante unos días.

   Después pase a la ropa de calle. Guardé en la valija varios pares de pantalones con las blusas correspondientes, que era la ropa que solía llevar para trabajar. También puse unos cuantos jeans y tres remeras. Las manos me temblaban tanto que me resultó difícil doblar la ropa adecuadamente.

   Tras dar una última mirada a mí alrededor, tomé dos pares de zapatos y unas cuantas joyas. Por fin estaba preparada, aunque necesité unos cuantos intentos para cerrar la valija. Una vez que estuvo cerrada, la tomé de la manija y la llevé hasta el living. Orlando había corrido las cortinas y estaba en un extremo de la ventana, inspeccionando la noche de Oslo.

-“Ya estoy lista. ¿A dónde vamos?”

-“Esta noche la vamos a pasar en mi casa. Mañana ya vamos a armar los planes”.

   El hombre se apoderó de las llaves del auto prestado, que estaban sobre la mesa.

-“No sabía que sabías manejar”.

-“Si, y ni sueñes que te voy a dejar al volante”.

-“¿Por qué?” –inquirí con tono ofendido.

-“Por las dudas”.

   Se me formó un nudo en el estómago.

-“¿Por las dudas, qué?”

   Orlando me tocó para tranquilizarme.

-“Por si el hijo de puta que le disparó a Yngvar sigue ahí afuera”.

   Sentí un escalofrío.

-“¿También está atrás mío?”

-“Creo que quiere usarte para llegar a mí, porque soy difícil de atrapar” –Orlando se apoderó de mi valija-. “Tal vez piensa que, si amenaza con lastimarte, yo voy a caer en la trampa con el culo al aire y los brazos en alto”.

-“¿Y vos lo harías?” –pregunté, aunque ya me imaginaba la respuesta.

-“Sin dudarlo, y con una sonrisa en la cara”.

   Orlando me dio un beso rápido en la mejilla para alivianar la tensión del ambiente. Lo seguí hasta el garaje sintiéndome un poco aturdida.

   Si el atacante conseguía matar a Orlando, esta vez se iba a asegurar de que fuera para siempre. Tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario se iba a pasar el resto de la vida huyendo con Yngvar y el resto de los soldados pisándole los talones.

   Me senté en el asiento del acompañante y me abroché el cinturón mientras Orlando manejaba hacia la oscuridad de la noche. La puerta del garaje se cerró poco a poco y miré hacia atrás sintiendo que una parte de mi vida se estaba cerrando. ¿Qué pensaría Michael si me viera en ese momento?


	28. Chapter 28

 

_(Desde el punto de vista de Orlando)._

 

 

   No perdía de vista el espejo retrovisor mientras la casa de Nikita desaparecía a nuestras espaldas. Confiaba totalmente en que podía esquivar cualquiera que nos siguiera, pero todavía éramos vulnerables a las balas. Mientras más distancia ponía entre nosotros y el peligro que nos acechaba, mis músculos se relajaron.

-“¿Estás bien?” –le pregunté.

   Mi visión me permitía ver con mucha más claridad en la tenue luz del auto de lo que podría ver otra persona; así habíamos sido entrenados. Nikita estaba reclinada en el asiento y tenía los ojos cerrados, aunque algunas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-“Estoy bien”.

-“Voy a dar unas cuantas vueltas más para asegurarme de que no nos siguen, pero ya estamos cerca de mi casa”.

-“Genial, porque ya tengo bastante por hoy” –apoyó la mano en mi brazo-. “Bueno, casi”.

   El calor de su mano me invadió como una bendición. ¡Me gustaba como pensaba esa mujer! Aunque no quisiese sacar ventaja de ella. Aceleré para cruzar un semáforo que tenía más adelante y, a continuación, realicé un giro brusco a la izquierda. Si alguien nos seguía, tendría que esperar hasta que el semáforo cambiara. A media manzana, me metí en un estacionamiento para poder cambiar de sentido. Paré el auto entre otros dos vehículos que había cerca de la salida para asegurarme de que nadie se fijaba en mi maniobra.

   El horizonte estaba despejado. Salí de estacionamiento y me dirigí hacia casa. Estaríamos adentro del edificio en unos minutos. Poco después, giré hacia el Este y tomé el camino de entrada a mi casa.

   Nikita parecía más despierta y se fijaba en los detalles.

-“Casi somos vecinos”.

-“Sí, a vuelo de pájaro, vivo a menos de un kilómetro de tu casa”.

   Estacioné el auto de Nikita al lado de mi viejo BMW. Después de sacar la valija de Nikita del baúl, la conduje al interior. ¿Qué pensaría de mi casa? Estaba casi seguro de que le iba a gustar. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo haciendo rondas o en confrontaciones, pero volver a casa y contemplar la vista realmente lo compensaba. Una valla de árboles de casi de dos metros de altura protegían mi pequeño jardín trasero de la vista de los vecinos. Como el resto de los soldados, valoraba mucho mi intimidad.

   Llevé la valija a mi dormitorio. Podía ofrecerle alojarla en la habitación de los invitados, pero no me gustaban los juegos y, en aquel momento, lo que más quería era estar con Nikita Largaden en mi cama.

   Cuando volví al living, ella estaba en la terraza con el teléfono en la mano y contemplando el paisaje. Me coloqué detrás de ella, la rodeé por la cintura con los brazos y la acerqué a mi torso. El aroma de su piel y su pelo produjeron un efecto inmediato y predecible en mi cuerpo.

-“Linda vista” –declaró con la voz cortada.

-“A mí me gusta” –apoyé la barbilla en la cabeza de Nikita-. “Siempre es diferente”.

-“¿Me vas a contar, ahora, de que se trata todo lo que pasó?”.

-“Te dije que lo iba a hacer y lo voy a hacer” –hundí la cara en su pelo y, después, seguí el contorno de su oreja con la punta de la lengua-. “Más tarde”.

   Ella arqueó el cuello para resultar más accesible.

-“Buena idea”.

   Deslicé las manos hacia arriba, tomé los pechos de Nikita y los apreté con suavidad mientras la besaba en el cuello. Ella seguía vestida con la remera y los shorts de toalla. Y sin corpiño. Me gustó el tacto del algodón suave de la remera deslizándose por sus blandos pechos. Niki gimió con suavidad y se dio vuelta un poco para pedirme un beso. La pasión, sin duda, estaba ahí, pero no el mal humor de unas horas antes. Podría pasarme horas simplemente abrazándola y permitiendo que su olor y su sabor me llenaran los sentidos.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ningún tipo de relación o contacto ni con Michael Fassbender ni Orlando Bloom.  
> Espero que les haya gustado éste primer capítulo. Crítica constructiva siempre es bienvenida.


End file.
